Kamp Kuja
by Evil needs candy too
Summary: Well i've updated at last! And it's over! But will the gang catch a break, or do more tortures await them in?
1. Default Chapter

2003-06-14  
  
Dear Dairy, you'll never guess what! My yami actually came up with a safe, fun and selfless idea! Since we all need a break from the tortures of Truth and Dare or Punishment, where all going on a holiday! Zidane and the gang are taking us to this real nice place in Gaia! Everyone who's going is the FF IX cast minus Quina HOPEFULLY, YGO cast, me Blade, Katy and Kathy and Treno.  
  
Treno: CHI MO GET DOWN HERE! THEY'LL BE HERE ANY MINUTE!  
  
Ugh...well dairy time to say good bye for a couple of weeks!  
  
Chi Mo  
  
(In the living room)  
  
Yugi: AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH WHO'S STANDING ON ME!?  
  
Yami: Oops.  
  
Yugi: (kicks him in the shin)  
  
Yami: WHY YOU LITTLE!  
  
Chi Mo: (comes in) SHADDUP! There's not enough room! Some of you go into the kitchen! (Yami, Seto, Mokuba, Joey, Duke and Mai go into the kitchen, after climbing over everyone's stuff that's in the hall.) (Door bell rings)  
  
Blade: (Charges down the stairs.) I'll get it!  
  
(Opens door, Kathy and Katy are there)  
  
Blade: HEY GUYS!!!!!!!!  
  
Kathy and Katy: HEY!  
  
Blade: Come on in.you can just dump your stuff there if you want.  
  
Chi Mo: BLADE!!!!!! WHEN'S ZIDANE GONNA GET HERE!?  
  
Blade: He said ten minutes and that was an hour ago.  
  
Treno: (looks out the window.) He's coming!!!!!!!  
  
Blade: RIGHT EVERYONE! GET YOUR STUFF AND MOVE OUT!  
  
(There's a whole rush to get the bags but eventually everyone have their stuff and are waiting outside.)  
  
(Zidane lands the Invincible (for all you non-FF IX people its this cool big blue air ship that has amazing destructive power!)  
  
Zidane: You guys ain't getting on yet, we need to wait for the Red Rose.  
  
Blade: WHERE THE BLOODY HELL IS IT?  
  
Zidane: (sigh) Beatrix didn't want to come so of course just as they were taking off Steiner decided to say one final farewell.  
  
Freya: Garnet almost crashed the ship.  
  
Zidane: Yep.(shrugs) Anyway who's going on the Red Rose and who's coming on the Invincible?  
  
Blade: (takes out a list.) Ok me, Kathy, Bakura, Treno, Yami, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Seto, Mokuba, Mai, Serenity, Duke, Malik and Marik are for the Invincible.  
  
Chi Mo: BUT I WANNA BE WITH PUPPY!!!!!!!!!  
  
Blade: Shut up.you have to keep Katy safe from Quina.  
  
Joey: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!  
  
Chi Mo: BUT WHO'LL KEEP ME SAFE FROM QUINA!?  
  
Freya: Nothing on Gaia or Earth can keep you safe from Quina when he's hungry.  
  
Zidane: He/she.  
  
Freya: Oh, well whatever.  
  
Treno: Umm.I have to go on the Red Rose!  
  
Blade: Why?  
  
Treno: Just because.  
  
Blade: .....Ok then.  
  
Red Rose arrives.  
  
Zidane: Ok everyone for the Invincible get on! Oh and one piece of advice, leave Amarant alone.as in if he comes into a room, you leave.  
  
Others: Ok.....  
  
Treno: Come on I'll introduce you to everyone!  
  
Everyone boards the ships, and they take off.  
  
(In the Red Rose)  
  
Treno: Ok, just dump your stuff with their stuff. (Katy and the others throw their stuff onto the pile. Treno throws all but one bag.) I'll get you a choccie biccy each. (Set's the bag down and toddles off)  
  
Quina: (believe it or not finds the bag suspicious.)  
  
(A bump appears in the bag for about five seconds and then disappears)  
  
Quina: Food?  
  
(The bag rattles a little)  
  
Quina: BAG MOVE!  
  
Eiko: Huh?  
  
Quina: Me see bag move!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Eiko: Quina how the hell can a bag move my itself!? (Eiko sees the bag move.) GAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT MOVED THE BAG MOVED!!!!!!!  
  
Amarant: Damn brats.(looks away to find Anzu in right up next to him with that stupid goofy smile on her face.) GAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Anzu: You look like you need a friend!  
  
Amarant: I'm too cool to have friends.  
  
Anzu: No one's too cool for friends! (Tries to hug him)  
  
Amarant: WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!!!!??? I'M TOO COOL TO BE HUGGED! (Girlish shriek)  
  
(In the Invincible)  
  
Blade, Freya and Kathy: I SEE A RED DOOR AND I WANT TO PAINT IT BLLLLLACK, NO COLOURS ANYMORE I WANT THEM TO TURN BLACK.  
  
Zidane: I didn't know you could sing like that Freya.  
  
Freya: Well I used to be a punk chick type person.  
  
Zidane: WHAT!?  
  
Freya: (shrugs) What? Sir Frately liked me that way.he thought I was cute.  
  
Blade: I look in side myself you see my heart is black!  
  
Kathy: I see a red door and I have to have it black!  
  
Freya: Maybe I'll fade away, not have to face the facts!  
  
All three: MAN IT'S NOT EASY WHEN YOUR WHOLE WORLDS TURNING BLACK!!!!!  
  
Yugi: Looking out the window thing at the front of the cockpit.  
  
Others: (Sweat drop)  
  
Yugi: HEY! Isn't that Anzu's house?  
  
Zidane: (Trying to act William Shatner) TO-BATTLE-STATIONS!  
  
Blade: Aye capin! (runs out)  
  
Zidane: Scottie-power-up-the-proton-torpedos.  
  
Blade: (in the Bottom of the ship) You mean the Eye ball thing on the bottom of the ship that destroys stuff capin?  
  
Zidane: Yes-I-do.  
  
Blade: Powering up main eyeball thingie capin.  
  
Zidane: Mr-Soulo-I-mean-Ms-Cresent steady as she goes.  
  
Freya: You're the one driving Zidane.  
  
Zidane: Oh-so-I-am.  
  
Blade: (using the comunitatior btw) Eyeball thingie ready to go capin.  
  
Zidane: ENGAGE!  
  
Yugi: It isn't doing anything!  
  
Zidane: Mr-Scottie,-more-power!  
  
Blade: I'm giving her all she's got captain!  
  
Zidane: I SAID MORE POWER!  
  
Blade: Damn it Jim, I'm a dead Egyptian, not a miracle worker!  
  
Joey: WILL YOU TWO CUT THE STAR TRECK STUFF OUT!  
  
Zidane: (Talking normally again) BLADE STOP ARGUEING AND PUT MORE POWER INTO IT!  
  
Blade: AND WHAT WILL WE DO IF WERE ATTACKED LATER ON?  
  
Bakura: The friendship barrier is starting to give!  
  
Joey: JUST ONE BIG BLAST WILL DO IT!  
  
Blade: Oh all right.  
  
(Invincible uses a REALLY big blast of energy and destroys Anzu's house.)  
  
All: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Back on the Red Rose.)  
  
Garnet: (has put the RR on auto-pilot) What are you all doing?  
  
Eiko: Garnet look! This bags moving!  
  
Katy: Errrr.isn't that Treno's bag?  
  
Chi Mo: If he's brought that damn monkey with him, I SWEAR I'LL THROW IT OFF THE DECK!  
  
Treno: (in the kitchen looking for chocolate biscuits)  
  
(A/N It didn't ever show the inside of the Red Rose so who's to say there isn't a kitchen? Besides this is Bhrane's ship so..there probably is one!)  
  
Mojo: (sits beside Treno and screeches)  
  
Treno: What? Uh oh.(runs out)  
  
Garnet: Steiner poke it with your sword!  
  
Treno: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! (flames Steiner)  
  
Steiner: (Is ok cuz of his armour)  
  
Treno: DON'T TOUCH THE BAG!  
  
Chi Mo: Is it that damn monkey!?  
  
Bag: Ba-ka?  
  
Katy: WHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAT!? (Opens bag, Ryga and Baku (Kathy's twins) look up at her and giggle) TRENO!  
  
Treno: Well.it wasn't fair.us all going and they had to stay at home.  
  
Chi Mo: SO YOU STUFFED THEM IN A BAG AND HOPED WE WOULDN'T NOTICE!?  
  
Treno: In those words..yes.  
  
All: (Anime fall)  
  
Treno: Don't worry..I'll take care of them!  
  
Katy: Oh and you've been doing a great job so far!  
  
Treno: WAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Twins: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mojo: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Garnet: AH SHUT UP!  
  
Treno, twins and Mojo: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!  
  
Garnet:.........ugh..if you don't stop we'll go straight back home!  
  
All: (stop crying)  
  
(An hour and a half later)  
  
Zidane: Dum.dum.  
  
Yami: Hey.what is that?  
  
Mai:..It's a big wisp of cloud.I think.  
  
Malik:.looks more like mist.  
  
Zidane and Freya: MIST!?  
  
Yugi: (leans further against the glass) Hey.what's that?  
  
(something bangs into them)  
  
Kathy: AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! WTF WAS THAT!?  
  
Joey: Something's hitting us!  
  
Mai: Oh I never would have guessed!  
  
Freya: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
(A Nova Dragon splats against the window.)  
  
Zidane: (Uses the windshield wipers.) Blade what happened to the fore field!?  
  
Blade: (Comes into the cockpit) We used the energy to power up the Invincibles eye blast.  
  
Zidane: Errrr.  
  
Blade: I tired to warn you.  
  
Duke: (playing with his hair) Uh oh.  
  
Tristain: Final thought..we're screwed.  
  
Marik: Soooooooooo.what are we supposed to do?  
  
Freya: Contact the Red Rose! It can help!  
  
Blade: The communitors are down.as are all of our weapons and defences.  
  
Seto: Well might as well get it over with! (cracks open cyanide)  
  
Mokuba: BIG BROTHER!!!!!! NO! (tackles Seto)  
  
(Window breaks)  
  
Kehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Zidane: I know that voice..  
  
Freya: Oh no.  
  
Kuja: I'M BACK!!!!!!!!  
  
Blade: OH WHOOPDE DO..  
  
Kuja: And with avengance!  
  
All: (blink.) Kuja:...............Uhh..don't you get it? I'M GONNA WRECK YOUR SUMMER!!!!!  
  
All: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Zidane: Wait.pshhhhhhhhhhhh how you gonna do that!?  
  
Kuja: I have become even more powerful! And I know the Ultimate torture spell!  
  
Marik: Really!?  
  
Malik: (rolls his eyes) And that would be?  
  
Kuja: KEYA!!!!!!!!!  
  
(everyone's dressed up as Disney characters.)  
  
Yami: (Is snow white) AGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Marik: (is sleeping beauty)....(begins twitching violently)  
  
Bakura: (is Tinkerbell) GAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! (faints)  
  
Seto: (Is Belle) MOKUBA GIVE ME BACK THOSE CYANIDE PILLS!  
  
Mokuba: (Is Lilo) NO YOU'LL HOG THEM ALL!  
  
(And you get the picture.)  
  
Zidane: HA!!!!!!! It didn't work on us! (as in him or Freya)  
  
Kuja: Oh I've got a different one for you.  
  
Zidane: (In a moggle suit) NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! NOT AGAIN!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kathy: (laughs her ass off)  
  
Freya: Kweh.(has been turned into a chocobo.)  
  
Zidane: Ughhhhhhhhhhh.kupo.how's this supposed to ruin our summer?  
  
Kuja: It isn't I was just demonstrating some of my amazing new powers! No what I have in store for you is much more evil!  
  
Yami: MORE EVIL THAN BEING A DISNEY GIRL!? IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!  
  
Kuja: Oh you'll find it is.there is a torture so extreme.it messes with the mind and crushes the soul.  
  
Blade: Sounds like my singing.  
  
Kuja: Worse than that!  
  
All: (GASP!)  
  
Kuja: And it's everywhere you go! I am of course talking about the dreaded........school!  
  
Blade: WHAT!? WE JUST GOT OUT OF THAT DUMP!  
  
Yugi: (The sugar plum fairy, complete with wand and tiara.) YEAH!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: (The little mermaid.((I'm running out of these!))) THERE AIN'T NO WAY I'M GOING BACK!  
  
Kuja: Oh.you won't be going back to your schools.and you won't be learning things you normally learn.you're going to Kamp Kuja!  
  
Zidane:.......that's the best you could come up with?  
  
Kuja: SHUT IT MONKEY BOY!  
  
Zidane: MAKE BE YA CURVY-  
  
(Everyone from the Red Rose appears.)  
  
Katy: Huh?  
  
Chi Mo: Errrrrrr.  
  
(sees the others and laugh there asses off)  
  
Chi Mo: Stomach cramp!!!!!!!!  
  
Kuja: SHUT THE F*** UP! (teleports them all.to what looks like an asembeley hall) Right.now.(cracks knuckles) you'll all be here for a certain period of time, and while you are here, you will all learn various, new for most of you, skills, at the end of every two weeks you will be given a test on a subject. The subject will be selected by the powers that be (the reviewers) at the end should you fail more than three times at any subject you will have to take an extra test, if you should fail it.you'll be here forever! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Katy: Ok.when I agreeded you never said about this!  
  
Kathy: YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!! ACK!!!!!!!! WHAT ARE RYGA AND BAKU DOING HERE!?  
  
Treno: I sorta snuck them here.  
  
Mojo: Shriek!  
  
Kuja: Oh and I almost forgot.I have a partner in crime now. Gary: SPOOT! (Jumps in wearing a miniture black cape.)  
  
Treno: BETRAYED BY MY ONLY CHILD!!!!!!!  
  
Kuja: Oh shut up.now let's meet your teachers! Your weapons Teacher is Sephiroth.  
  
Sephiroth: (evil laugh)  
  
Kuja: You chemical teacher is Prof. Hojo.  
  
Hojo: (All green and wobely) KEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!  
  
Kuja: Your Chocobo riding instructor, Cloud.  
  
Cloud: (Waves)  
  
Kuja: Your potions teacher, Aeris.  
  
Aeris: (smiles and waves)  
  
Kuja: Your Stealth teacher, Solid Snake.  
  
Snake: (starts smoking)  
  
Kuja: And.your flower arranging teacher.Hanna.  
  
Hanna: (nervous laugh)  
  
Chi Mo: YOU BITCH HOW COULD YOU BETRAY YOUR OWN COUSIN!  
  
Hanna: Eh.(shrugs)  
  
Kuja: I'm the principal and Gary is vice Principal!  
  
Gary: SPOOT! Kuja: Lessons begin tomorrow.but first we'll have to sort you out into your rooms two to a room of course.(evil smile) Amarant is staying with Freya, Zidane with Garnet, Vivi with Eiko, Steiner with Mojo, Ryou with Katy, Bakura with Kathy, Treno with the twins, Yami with Blade, Malik with Mai, Marik with Serenity, Yugi with Tristain, Seto with Mokuba and Chi Mo with Joey.  
  
Chi Mo: YAY!!!!!!!!!!! PUPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gary: SPOOT!!!!!!!!  
  
Kuja: Oh yeah.Quina and Anzu are together.  
  
Yugi: Poor, poor Quina.  
  
Blade, Chi Mo, Zidane, Katy and Kathy: (doing happy dance)  
  
Kuja: RIGHT LIGHTS OUT, GET TO YOUR ROOMS!  
  
All leave and go to their rooms with their partners.  
  
(A/N ------= switch to a different room.)  
  
Yami: This is the room?  
  
Blade:.......ugh.not exactly roomy is it?  
  
Yami: I call I get top bunk!  
  
Blade: (Opens the wardrobe) Hmm? What are these for?  
  
-------------------------  
  
Freya: Oh look! Sprinklers.and umbrellas.why keep these in a wardrobe?  
  
Amarant: I'm too cool to care.  
  
Freya: You don't mind if I put these sprinklers on do you? It'll remind me of being home.  
  
Amarant: I'm too cool to be bothered.  
  
--------------------  
  
Steiner: THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS!!!!!! ASKING A KNIGHT TO SHARE HIS QUARTERS WITH A MONKEY NO LESS!  
  
Mojo: Shriek!  
  
---------------------  
  
Treno: Damn...still haven't gotten you two those bicciys.(opens closet) HEY WHAT DO YOU KNOW! CHOCOLATE BICCIYS! (Gives Ryga and Baku a couple each) there's some plushies here as well.and...a straight jacket? Hmm may come in handy later.(looks at Baku.)  
  
-------------------  
  
Garnet: ZIDANE CUT IT OUT! (bonks him over the head.)  
  
Zidane: Ouch.might as well make the most of it!  
  
Garnet: NO YOU WON'T (Takes frying pan out of the wardrobe and pans Zidane)  
  
-------------------  
  
Seto: YOU DROPPED THEM!?  
  
Mokuba: Yeah.when that guy Kuja was talking.  
  
Seto: YEAH RIGHT! YOU'VE TAKEN THEM ALL!!!!!!! GIVE ME THEM BACK!!!!!!  
  
---------------------------  
  
Mai: (Blink)  
  
Malik: (Blink)  
  
----------------------------  
  
Marik:..........(twitches)  
  
Serenity: Ok so do-  
  
Marik: GAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Serenity: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!! (runs outside)  
  
---------------------------  
  
Yugi: What are all these chains for?  
  
Tristain: Beats me.(keeps pulling them out of the wardrobe)  
  
--------------------------  
  
Vivi: So.now what do we do?  
  
Eiko: Lets try and bust out of here!  
  
Vivi: Ummm.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Katy: RYOU!!!!!!!!!!! (knock on the door)  
  
Ryou: (Opens it) Ummm.  
  
Quina: Sugar? (holds up cup)  
  
Ryou: Errrrrrrr.  
  
Chi Mo: (Pokes her head out of her room.) QUINA I THOUGHT WE TOLD YOU TO GO BACK TO YOUR OWN ROOM!  
  
Joey: (pokes his head out too) YEAH!  
  
Quina: Sugar?  
  
Kathy: What's going on?  
  
Quina: Sugar?  
  
Kathy: Err..  
  
Bakura: HERE! (puts some sugar in the cup) NOW FUCK OFF!  
  
Quina: YAY! ME HAVE SUGAR! (waddles off)  
  
Katy: What are you guys doing here?  
  
Bakura: Just checking the place out.  
  
Kathy: All these doorways look the same!  
  
Ryou: Where'd you get the sugar from anyway?  
  
Bakura: It was in the wardrobe in our room.  
  
Blade: GAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! (runs down the hall soaked with her arms folded) Oh hey. Katy: What happened to you!?  
  
Blade: There was this huge water gun in the wardrobe of our room and Yami keeps soaking me with it! AND HE INSISTS ON AIMING FOR THE FRONT OF MY SHIRTS! HE'S ALREADY SOAKED ALL OF THEM!!!!!!! You don't happen to have an extra.just till mine dry.  
  
Katy: I'll get you one now.  
  
Blade: Thanks.just not a white one! They're the worst when there wet.  
  
Katy: (gives Blade a red top)  
  
Blade: Thanks.  
  
Yami: HEY!!!!!! THERE YOU ARE!  
  
Blade: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! (runs off)  
  
Yami: Come on!!!!! It's just a game! (runs after her.)  
  
Katy, Kathy, Ryou and Bakura: Ok.....  
  
*******************************************  
  
Authoress: OK I KNOW THAT WASN'T TOO FUNNY.BUT IT WILL GET BETTER! I PROMISE!  
  
Chi Mo: Anyway.were going to let three other people into this fic, JUST three. The first three reveiwers that make a request for either them or there yami or there own made up character, saying what they look like what they are wearing and what there personality is like will get in. If you or they have a crush you can say so too and well you know.AS LONG AS IT ISN'T JOEY, YAMI, RYOU OR BAKURA! THEY'RE TAKEN! Also you can vote for which will be there first lesson, and there're all split into 3 classes, for example you got put  
  
Class A; weapons class  
  
Class B; Chocobo riding.  
  
Class C; Flower arranging.  
  
Something like that.  
  
Ok I think that's all.so until next time Ja ne!  
  
Oh wait.one more thing PLZ REVIEW!!! AND NO FLAMES! PLZ! 


	2. Classes begin!

Disclaimer: NO OWN ANYTHING! CEPT ME AND BLADE!  
  
Yay reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Does happy dance)  
  
Ok sorry for first chap, I know it wasn't too good but cut me some slack, I wrote it at 1.am.ughhhhhhhhhhhh.tired.anywho! here's chappie two!  
  
************************************  
  
The speakers: (Kuja's voice) RIGHT TIME TO GET UP! GO TO REGISTRATION! CLASSES ARE GOING TO BE DECIDED TODAY! (Gary's voice) SPOOT!  
  
Everyone but Yami come into the halls.  
  
Garnet: (Huge yawn) It's five o'clock in the morning!  
  
Blade: Eh.maybe we get to do weapons!  
  
Vivi: I don't wanna to weapons, I'm useless at it!  
  
Eiko: Where's spikey head?  
  
Yugi: I'm here!  
  
Eiko: I meant bigger spikey head.  
  
Blade: Snake was on hall duty and he caught Yami chasing me with water gun.so he's in detention.  
  
(In detention)  
  
Yami: Hello!  
  
Echo: hello, hello, hello  
  
Yami: How are you!?  
  
Echo: how are you, are you, are you  
  
Yami: I asked you first!  
  
Echo: asked you first, asked you first..  
  
Yami: OH THAT'S REALLY MATURE! COPYING EVERYTHING I SAY!  
  
Echo: copying everything I say, everything I say, I say.  
  
Yami:..........I'M AN IDIOT!  
  
Echo: YOU'RE AN IDIOT! YOU'RE AN IDIOT! YOU'RE AN IDIOT!  
  
Yami: (whispering) All right then fine! I'm going to start whispering so by the time my voice reverberates off the wall and gets back to me I won't be able to hear it!  
  
Echo:.................YOU'RE AND IDIOT!  
  
(At registration)  
  
Kuja: All right here are the classes.Class A are; Garnet, Vivi, Mojo, Ryou, Katy, Treno, Marik, Seto and Blade.  
  
Blade: NO YAMI!? GAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(A/N CM:....You're the one writing this so how'd that happen!? Blade:....I.....don't know.)  
  
Kuja: SHUT UP!  
  
Gary: SPOOT!!! (zaps Blade with a thunder spell)  
  
Blade: DAMN MONGOOSE!  
  
Kuja: SHUT THE FRIG UP! Class B is Amarant, Zidane, Eiko, Bakura, Kathy, Malik, Chi Mo, Joey and Anzu.  
  
Chi Mo: PUPPY!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Eiko: YAY!!!!!!!!!! ZIDANE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Anzu: My friend! (chases after Amarant)  
  
Kuja: And class C is of course Freya, Steiner, Yami, Mokuba, Yugi, Serenity, Tristain, Mai and Quina!  
  
(Blade: Yay! 9 a class! I didn't think it'd work out as neat as that! Anywho, when/if we get the requsets it'll up to ten a class!)  
  
Gary: SPOOT!!!!!  
  
Kuja: Yes right, Class A has weapons.  
  
Blade: OH YES! (Does a combination of the happy dance and the chibi dance)  
  
Kuja: Class B has flower arranging.  
  
Zidane, Kathy and Bakura: WHAT!? (faint)  
  
Amarant: I'm too cool for flower arranging!  
  
Anzu: Flowers are fun! Like friendship is fun! Friendship is very important!  
  
Kuja: Class C has Chocobo riding lessons.  
  
Freya: Well.could be worse.  
  
Quina: FOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Ok class A's Weapon classes. Outside the prison, I mean school Zidane: NO PRISON CAN HOLD ME!!!!! *RUNS OFF* Snake: *drags Zidane back in my his tail* Zidane: NOOOOOOOOO!!!)  
  
Sephiroth: (there in the middle of one of the surrounding forests) OK!!!!! First off, let me explain how I teach.it's quite simple really because I don't!  
  
Garnet: Was that supposed to make sense?  
  
Sephiroth: SHUT UP! HOW ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO LEARN IF YOU KEEP ASKING QUESTIONS!?  
  
Katy: Errrrrr.  
  
Sephiroth: Ok.well I'm going to give you one weapon each, and appoint a team leader.that person will have a weapon, a map and compass. And they will lead the group through this monster invested forest to a certain location, at that location there will be nine cups, you have to take one each and bring them back to the regestration hall at least half full.  
  
All: Ok.  
  
Sephiroth: Ok I'll appoint the weapons now, then the leader.  
  
(gives Garnet a shotgun)  
  
Garnet: Ummm.ok.(blink)  
  
(Gives Vivi a chainsaw)  
  
Vivi: This is a little umm..  
  
Sephiroth: SHADDUP!  
  
(gives Mojo a knuckle duster)  
  
Mojo: (shriek)  
  
(gives Ryou two daggers)  
  
Ryou: Ok..umm thank you.  
  
(Gives Katy a frying pan)  
  
Katy: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(gives Treno a mace)  
  
Treno: YIPPEE!!!! (swings it around)  
  
Blade: COME ON TWIN BLADED THIEF SWORD!  
  
(get's a staff)  
  
Blade: ACK!  
  
(gives Marik a base ball bat)  
  
Marik: ALL RIGHT!!!! (Swings it around like crazy)  
  
(Gives Seto a battle axe)  
  
Seto: Cool. (hits a rock with it and the rock smashes)  
  
Sephiroth: Ok before I leave you guys to get on with it, Ryou is the team leader (gives him map and compass) also in your two week test your going to have to work as a group so.this is the perfect opportunity to practise! (leaves)  
  
Seto: Gahhhhhhhh why does he get to be the leader!?  
  
Katy: (pans him) AND WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY HUNNY BUNNY!?  
  
Blade: GAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! I GET A FRICKIN STAFF!? Of all the frickin weapons in the world I get a staff!?  
  
Garnet: Wanna trade?  
  
Blade: Ok...(they trade).......  
  
Katy: Happy now?  
  
Blade:.............no.  
  
Seto: (anime fall) WHY NOT!?  
  
Blade: Yami isn't here! And I don't like guns! There too modern! I want a sword!  
  
Marik: WEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! (still swinging the bat 'accidiently' cracks Mojo ten miles into the air)  
  
Mojo: Screech!  
  
(home run music plays)  
  
Blade: Stupid curvy Kuja couldn't put me in the same class as Yami.. AHHHHHHH THE HELL WITH THIS! (throws something at her feet and disappears in a puff of smoke) Ryou: (cough, cough) Ok.umm.well let's get going.this way!  
  
(five minutes of walking the screen goes all blurry..yes I'm going to attempt a turn based battle, this is my first time trying to write one of these so don't worry I know it's bad. Anywho screen refocuses, every one's standing in a line with there weapons)  
  
Katy: ACK! What's going on!?  
  
Treno: COOL A BATTLE!  
  
(Puff of smoke Blade's back)  
  
Seto: Ok now what!?  
  
Blade: It's a turn based battle so we have to wait till our ATB meter fills up.(ten minutes later Blade's fills up, says some thing weird and does something weird with her hands.)  
  
The enemy: (which were wee nut people are roasted alive in a big wave of fire.)  
  
(battle ends everyone automaticly does there own victory dance.)  
  
Blade: (Disappears in a puff of smoke)  
  
Katy: Why is she doing that?  
  
Marik: (still swinging the bat) BECAUSE SHE'S WEIRD!  
  
Garnet: Your one to talk.  
  
(Ok I'll leave these guys for a while and show you what Class B is getting up to!)  
  
Hanna: Well..to tell you the truth..I think Aeris is supposed to be your teacher.. (Blade: Sorry about that mistake but like I said before I was VERY tired when I wrote last chap.it was late and Yami was here.err...nevermind!) But it doesn't matter! I'll still let you.KATHY AND BAKURA STOP THAT! YOUR IN THE MIDDLE OF CLASS! WAIT TILL YOUR BACK IN YOUR ROOM!  
  
Kathy: WERE JUST SITTING BESIDE EACH OTHER!  
  
Hanna: Really? Oh right so you are.this hair dye must be sinking into my brain.  
  
Kuja: (comes into the room holding a girl wearing a black top with a pic of the millennium puzzle on it.) I caught her sneaking around! So I'm gonna keep her here too! KEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! She's in this class now. (dumps her on the floor and leaves)  
  
Jasmine: OUCH! Jerk!  
  
Kuja: (from outside) I HEARD THAT!  
  
Hanna: Ok.take a seat, right since there's 10 now instead of doing three groups of three, there's going to be five groups of two.all of you get into twos.  
  
Eiko: ZIDANE!!!!!!!! (tackles him) I'M WITH YOU!  
  
Zidane: Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.  
  
Bakura: I'M WITH KATHY!  
  
Kathy: YAY!!!!  
  
Chi Mo: ME WITH PUPPY YOU BACK STABBING BITCH!  
  
Hanna: HEY!  
  
Anzu: I'm with my new friend! (chases Amarant)  
  
Amarant: I SAID I'M TOO COOL FOR FRIENDS! (runs around the room)  
  
Anzu: FRIENDSHIP IS COOL!  
  
Malik: I'm with Jasmine then.  
  
Jasmine: Ok.  
  
(Ummmmmm so they arrange flowers and stuff like that. Right moving on to class C, I've been waiting for this! Oh and just to warn ya EVERYONE except Ryou is going to get bashed at some point or another, I can't stand Ryou torture! It's so evil! No offenese to anyone who rights it.cuz some people who do are really good authors..evil but good. One more thing, Yugi get's bashed so badly I'm going to bring in the RSPCY in later chappies)  
  
Cloud: Ok right.(brings all the chocobos and ties there reins to posts) There is two things you need to know when riding a chocobo and they are (suddenly swept up in a tide of rabid Pikachus and carried off)  
  
Yami: Okkkkkkkkkkkk..  
  
Yugi: I don't like the look of the chocobo Cloud gave me.  
  
Yugi's chocobo: (snarling and twitching violently)K.K.KEWH!  
  
Steiner: Master Yugi chocobo's are nothing to fear! Freya:......why are you calling him master?  
  
Steiner: He reminds me of master Vivi.  
  
Freya: Huh?  
  
Serenity: YEAH THEY'RE BOTH THE RIGHT HEIGHT FOR ARM RESTS!  
  
Mokuba: HEY! THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH BEING SHORT!  
  
Mai: Yeah Serenity, after all men of Yugi's stature are in 'short' supply  
  
Both: (Snigger)  
  
Stenier: (cracks them both with the flat side of his sword.)  
  
Quina: How we get on chocobo's?  
  
Freya: Good point..  
  
Yami: DON'T YOU GUYS KNOW!?  
  
Freya: Well.you see Zidane was the only one out of us who..  
  
Stieiner: Trust Zidane.the first time we are in need of his asstiance he's off flower arranging!  
  
Mokuba: So......what do we do?  
  
All: (look at Freya)  
  
Freya: (sigh) All right then..(Gets on the chocobo with out any hassle)  
  
Mai: Oh so..you get on them like you would horses?  
  
Freya: Yes that's right.  
  
Quina: (helps Mokuba up.) Me no get on chocobo, me eat chocobo!  
  
Quina's chocobo: KWEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (pecks Quina's eyes out.)  
  
Yami: Ok so..how do you get them do move?  
  
Freya: Umm....  
  
Yugi: (Almost on his chocobo)  
  
Quina: ME EYES! ME NO ABLE TO SEE!!! (Bumps into Yugi's rabid snarling chocobo)  
  
Yugi's rabid snarling chocobo: K.K.KWEAH!!!!!!!!!! (charges, of course Yugi hasn't gotten on it properly yet, falls his foot gets caught in the sturip and is dragged along the ground behind his rabid, snarling chocobo who's doing 80 miles an hour.)  
  
Yugi: GAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! THE PAIN!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: Uh oh.(his chocobo bolts as well, bangs into Tristain's who bangs into Mai's who bangs into Freya's who bags into Mokuba's)  
  
Yami, Tristain, Mai, Freya and Mokuba: GAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! SLOW DOWN! FOR THE LOVE OF RA SLOW DOWN!  
  
Steiner: AWAY CHOCOBO! (points his sword into the air)  
  
Chocobo: .....kewh.....(is being crushed by Steiner)  
  
(Back to class A)  
  
Seto: SO NOW WHERE ARE WE!?  
  
Katy: STOP YELLING AT HIM!!!!!!!!! (pans Seto....for the umteenth time)  
  
Garnet: Oh be quiet the both of you! ALL YOU'VE DONE IS ARGUE!  
  
Seto and Katy: WHO ASKED YOU ANYWAY!?  
  
Marik: (waving the baseball bat around making the lightsaber sound) ZUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMM!!!!!!  
  
Ryou: (holding his hands over his ears)  
  
Vivi: Umm..excuse me.  
  
(everyone keeps fighting now including Treno, Marik and Mojo (they found him eventually.)  
  
Vivi: EVERYONE SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!! IF YOU DON'T FUCK UP RYOU'LL NEVER FIND WHERE WE'RE SUPPOSED TO GO AND WELL BE STUCK HERE FOR THE REST OF OUR LIVES!  
  
Garnet: Vivi.didn't know you could do that.  
  
Vivi: (gasping for breath)  
  
Blade: (jumps down from a tree) The place your looking for is right over there. (points)  
  
Katy: Why are you going all ninja on us!?  
  
Blade: (shrugs) Warming up for the stealth class. By the way, there isn't anything in those cups.  
  
Seto: Yeah right!  
  
Marik: Then what are we supposed to fill them with!?  
  
Blade: I put some leaves into this one.  
  
All: Wha?  
  
Blade: Sephiroth said half filled or more he never said they had to be filled with water.  
  
Vivi: Good enough for me..this bloody chainsaw's getting heavy! (runs to where Blade was pointing.)  
  
Seto: Yeah right there has to be a stream nearby or something! (he Marik, Garnet and Mojo run off too.)  
  
Katy: You sure you can use anything?  
  
Blade: There isn't a stream or anything like that around here for miles.  
  
Treno: And how do you know?  
  
Blade: Did some flapping.  
  
Katy: Oh....well I'll go get a cup then.  
  
Treno: Me too! (both run off)  
  
(Later when all classes are over everyone's outside waiting for Garnet, Mojo, Marik and Seto to get back.)  
  
Kathy: Flower arranging is SO boring!  
  
Bakura: Ugh.  
  
Anzu: IT'S FUN! ISN'T IT MY NEW BEST FRIEND AMARANT!?  
  
Amarant: I'M TOO COOL FOR YOU!  
  
Blade: (Yawn)  
  
Jasmine: YUGI I MISSED YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: (covered in bandages) NO JASMINE STOP!!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!!! THE PAIN!  
  
Yami: (Has a broken leg) Ugh.we got off lightly compaired to Yugi.  
  
Freya: (has a broken arm) And of course that poor, poor chocobo.  
  
Zidane: YEAH RUSTY! (slaps Steiner's back) I would've killed to see you on a chocobo though!  
  
Serenity: (has a few broken ribs) I'm never going on one of those things again!  
  
Mai: (Has a broken nail) Look at this!!!!! ARGH!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! I can't take this anymore! (grabs Kathy) WE'RE HAVING AN EARLY NIGHT!  
  
Kathy: Ok then bye!!!!!  
  
Others: Bye.  
  
Blade:...Yami, we're leaving too.  
  
Yami: What?  
  
Blade: I want you to prove you're the king of games.  
  
Yami: WHAT!?? WAIT WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?  
  
Blade: (Takes Yami) Ahhhhhh revenge is going to be sweet, later!  
  
Others: Right.  
  
Mokuba: (horribly bruised) Awwwww frig! To hell with this I'm going to bed! (leaves)  
  
All: (leave as well) -------------------------------- Treno: Hey you two!  
  
Ryga: Hewwo  
  
Baku: Dwam phawoh! (stabs Yami plushie)  
  
Treno: (Gives them more chocolate biscuits) You wanna see the real pharaoh hurt?  
  
Baku: Yay!!!!!!!  
  
Ryga: (blink)  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Yami: OUCH WATCH THE LEG!  
  
Blade: Oh stop being such a baby.  
  
Yami: Whaaaaaaaa goo, goo, goo! Baby no want bib!  
  
Blade: Will you quit it!?  
  
Yami: Baby don't want sleep!  
  
Blade: Yami...stop it or I'll get rough with that fricking leg of yours!  
  
Yami: NO! Ok.  
  
Blade: Ok.(takes Playstation out of the wardrobe)  
  
Yami: Hey! Where'd you get that!?  
  
Blade: Quina had one in his room.he gave it to me.  
  
Yami: (Twitch)  
  
Blade: Ok.(puts Breath of Fire 4 into the Play Station) we're going to play Kachak and whoever gets highest score wins.  
  
Yami: Ok how do you play it?  
  
Blade: All you need to do is press circle at the correct time.you sometimes have to press triangle.  
  
Yami: Easy!  
  
Blade: You'd think that wouldn't you? Ok I want you to sign these.  
  
Yami: What for? Blade: Oh just to make sure that if I win I get the reward I want.  
  
Yami: What if I win?  
  
Blade: (snicker) Oh you can have anything you want.providing I can give it.  
  
Yami: You're on.  
  
Treno, Ryga and Baku: ( push against the door to much and fall into the room.)  
  
Treno: Urrrrrrrr hey.  
  
Baku: PHAOW! (stabs Yami's bad leg)  
  
Yami: GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Treno: Baku no! (trying not to laugh) Don't do that! Do you want to go into the straight jacket?  
  
Blade: Wanna see Yami get his ass kicked?  
  
Baku: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryga: Okie..  
  
Treno: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Kuja: Ugh....where are we going to put you?  
  
Jasmine: (Blink)  
  
Gary: SPOOT SMEG SPOOT! Kuja: Ahhh.perfect. You're sharing a room with........................................................................ .............................ANZU!  
  
Jasmine: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Anzu: FRIENDSHIP FOREVER!  
  
Quina: Is friendship tasty munchie?  
  
Anzu: No silly friend of me..  
  
(Door swings open)  
  
Kuja: QUINA! YOU'RE GOING TO A ROOM TO YOURSELF!  
  
Quina: YAY!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Anzu: No friends for me?  
  
Kuja: Here's one (pushes Jasmine in and shuts the door)  
  
Anzu: LET'S BE FRIENDS!!!!!!! I'LL TEACH YOU MY FRIENDSHIP SONG!  
  
Jasmine: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*****************************  
  
Kuja: Kehehehehehehehehehehehehehe!!! All right apparently that idiot didn't make this clear, only two more people can enter alright? And it's one person per reviewer! You and your yami can can't both come! Just you, OR your yami OR a character you've made up it CAN'T be you AND your yami alright!?  
  
Hojo: I wasn't in this one! (wobbles about) No matter! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! I'm conduting a very important experiment at the moment but I need help.  
  
Kuja: You got that right.  
  
Hojo: AT LEAST I DON'T WEAR A GOLD THONG!  
  
Kuja: DON'T INSULT MY CLOTHES! (runs off real Mary-Sue like)  
  
Hojo: Anyway, what did you reviewers think of this one? Was it better or worse than the first!? TELLLLLLLLLLLLLL MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gary: SPOOT!  
  
Kuja: Oh yes you can vote for which class has which lesson tomorrow!  
  
Chi Mo: AND BY THE WAY, NOW JOEY, YAMI, BAKURA, RYOU AND YUGI ARE TAKEN! IF YOU HAVE A CRUSH IT CAN'T BE ON ONE OF THEM! PICK SOMEONE ELSE! Thanks!  
  
Kuja: WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!?  
  
Chi Mo: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. The evil anime charater eating thingie, ...

Disclaimer: We don't own Final Fantasy IX, or YGO, if I did own FF IX Quina wouldn't be in it and if I owned Yu-Gi-Oh Anzu would be dead!  
  
Alright!!!!!!!!!!!! We've got the three!!!!!!!!!! BUT NO MORE! I don't want it ending up like Truth and Dare or Punishment and forget about some of you so NO MORE! I'VE ALREADY GOT AROUND 40 PEEPS TO WRITE SO GAHHHHHH RA KNOWS I DON'T NEED ANYMORE!  
  
**************************************  
  
Blade: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOW THE BLOODY HELL!?  
  
Yami: I win YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Baku: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryga: Fwaries funny.  
  
Treno: (still laughing at the faires on a sugar high)  
  
Blade: YOU CHEATED!!!!!!!!! NO ONE CAN CONCENTRATE ON KACHAK THE FIRST TIME THEY PLAY IT! (chokes him)  
  
Yami: GAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(door opens)  
  
Zidane: WTF IS GOING ON IN HERE!?  
  
Ryga: ZIDWANE!  
  
Zidane: Awwwwwww another loyal fan girl.(picks her up) BLADE LET YAMI GO!  
  
Yugi: (fully recovered..that was fast) YEAH! W-what he said.  
  
Baku: (evil grin, stabs Zidane in the tail)  
  
Zidane: GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! OH SWEET JESUS NO!!!!!!! (arms are full holding Ryga, Treno's still in a fit of laughter on the floor and Blade's squezzing the life out of Yami, so starts lashing his tail about like a manic)  
  
Yugi: Hold still and I'll take it out.  
  
Zidane: (snaps his tail VERY violently, the dagger flies out and it hits Yugi between the eyes)  
  
Yugi: (running around in circles with the dagger stuck between his eyes) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Blade: Uh oh. (let's Yami go)  
  
Yami: Aibou hang on! (tries to stand up) OH SHHHHHHHHHHIT!  
  
Blade: (pulls the dagger out of Yugi's head.) There.  
  
Yugi: (heals again) Thank you........I think.  
  
Zidane: (Sucking on his tail, yes it is that long) Has anyone heard any of the others come back?  
  
Blade: (turns chibi, now also has a tail, a blue version of Lugia's!) SETO!!!!!!!!! (runs off to Seto and Mokuba's room)  
  
Yugi: This tail things catching.  
  
Treno: It's cool having a tail! (runs down after c. Blade)  
  
Yugi:........I'm going back to my room before anything else happens.  
  
Yami: Good idea.I'll just stay here.  
  
Yugi: (skips off to his room..gets eaten by flesh eating spiders.)  
  
(A/N Blade: Sorry I've started to love torturing Yugi! He's so bashable! But.don't worry he has the amazing powers to heal himself completely five seconds later.)  
  
c. Blade: SETO!!!!!!!!! (bursts into Seto/Mokuba's room) Moba! Where's Seto!?  
  
Mokuba: (snore)  
  
C. Blade: (growls) MOBA WAKE UP BEFORE I EAT YOU! (Blade's half Brood (You know from Breath of Fire 3?)  
  
Mokuba: What? (yawn)  
  
C. Blade: Where's Seto!?  
  
Mokuba: He's not here.  
  
C. Blade: (changes back into normal Blade, still has the tail only it's as long as Zidane's now. Blade: What!? I like having a tail!) They're still outside?  
  
Snake: WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP AT THIS HOUR!? LIGHTS OUT WAS AGES AGO! (turns Mokuba's light off) ALL OF YOU GET BACK TO YOUR ROOMS! (Grabs Blade by the collar of her trench coat (Blade: The one Kathy gave me! Told you I'd wear it forever!) YOU WERE UP LAST NIGHT AS WELL!  
  
Freya: (Wakes up) What is all the shouting about I wonder?  
  
Amarant: I'm too cool to be woken up in the middle of the night.damn it!  
  
Snake: YOU'LL SPEND THE NIGHT IN THE DETENTION BLOCK!  
  
Blade: DAMN IT!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kuja: (wearing a dress) I'M EVERY WOMAN, IT'S ONLY MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
Gary:....Spoot?  
  
(Next morning)  
  
Kuja: (through the speakers) GET YOUR ASSES TO THE REGISTRATION HALL NOW!  
  
(All except Blade go to registration, Yami and the others have healed by the way)  
  
Kuja: Garnet, Seto, Marik and Mojo haven't returned from the challenge set in there weapons class so! CLASSES ARE SUSPONED UNTIL THEY ARE BACK! YOU WILL ALL GO OUT IN GROUPS OF THREE AND FIND THEM!  
  
Gary: SPOOT!  
  
Kuja: Here's the groups, AMARANT, FREYA AND STEINER!  
  
Anzu: Awwwwwwwww.  
  
Kuja: Jasmine, Chi Mo and Joey!  
  
Chi Mo: PUPPY!!!!!!  
  
Kuja: Vivi, Eiko and Zidane!  
  
Eiko: ZIDANE YAY!!!!!!!  
  
Kuja: Mokuba, Malik and Treno! Mai, Quina and Anzu!  
  
Mai: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kuja: Tristain, Serenity and Katy!  
  
Katy: EEEEEEEEEEEEEVILLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!  
  
Kuja: Ryou, Bakura and Kathy!  
  
Kathy: HAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Kuja: Yami, Blade and Yugi!  
  
(Crickets chirp)  
  
Kuja:?  
  
Gary: SPOOT!  
  
Kuja: Oh yeah, SNAKE GET BLADE OUT OF THE DETENTION BLOCK!  
  
Snake: (brings Blade out)  
  
Chi Mo: Ummmmmm Blade?  
  
Blade: Hmm?  
  
Chi Mo: Why are you in uniform? You're not in the military any more.  
  
Blade: I can't keep my tail down my trouser leg! ( the uniform has a hole for her tail)  
  
Zidane: Yeah that's REALLY uncomfortable.(shudder)  
  
Kuja: ENOUGH JABBERING! GET OUT THERE AND FIND THEM!  
  
(they leave)  
  
Cloud: The rabid pink plastic flamingos that we sent out said they've spotted more intruders but there was no sign of the missing prisoners.  
  
Kuja: MORE BLOODY INTRUDERS!? AHHHHHHHHH are the flamingos all accounted for?  
  
Cloud: No five are missing.  
  
(A/N You can probably guess what's gonna happen next.)  
  
Yugi: I wish we weren't out here.  
  
Yami: (tries to do puppy dog eyes, fails misrabely) Yeah.let's just hurry up and get this over with.  
  
Blade: We won't go any faster with you two flapping your gums.  
  
Yugi: I don't like this place.it's too early in the morning and it's too dark.  
  
Blade: Stay close to us.  
  
Yami: Yeah Aibou! I won't let anything happen to you! (pokes Blades tail)  
  
Blade: Will you stop that!?  
  
Yugi: (is suddenly attacked by five rabid pink plastic flamingos)  
  
Blade and Yami: (somehow don't notice and go on with out him)  
  
Yugi: GAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (gets pecked to death)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Jasmine: THIS ISN'T FAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (screams so loud she probably just woke up half the monsters, if not all of them)  
  
Joey: What's da matter wif you?  
  
Jasmine: I DON'T GET TO SHARE A ROOM WITH YUGI, I DON'T GET TO BE IN HIS CLASS AND I DON'T GET TO BE IN HIS SEARCH PARTY! INSTEAD I'M STUCK WITH SOMEONE WHO'S NAMED AFTER A PINK DUCK AND SOMEONE WHO CAN'T TALK RIGHT!  
  
Chi Mo: HEY! I RESENT THAT DUCK COMMENT!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Katy: THIS ISN'T FAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WANT RYOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jasmine: AHHHHHHHH AT LEAST HE'S IN YOUR CLASS AND ROOM!  
  
Serenity: Umm.where'd you come from?  
  
Jasmine: (shrugs and disappears)  
  
Tristain: Errrrrrrr...  
  
(all hear a girlish shriek)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Mai: WHAT WAS THAT!!!???  
  
Quina: Maybe tasty munchie!  
  
Anzu: No! Someone we can be friends with!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Malik: Where'd that shriek come from!?  
  
Treno: (ears pricked) Over there!  
  
Mokuba: BIG BROTHER!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ryou: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! SOMEONE'S BEEN EATEN BY A MONSTER!  
  
Bakura: Yeah right..  
  
Kathy: It sorta sounded like.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Zidane: GARNET!?  
  
Eiko: Ohhhhh whoopie..  
  
Vivi: LET'S GO HELP HER!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Steiner: PRINCESS!!!!!! (runs off)  
  
Freya: Come on Amarant hurry!  
  
Amarant: I'm too cool to hurry.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yugi: (somehow gets there first) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (Chokes to death)  
  
Garnet: (is a mauled and mangled corpse, RYOU WAS RIGHT!)  
  
(Yami and Blade come)  
  
Yami: Aibou! Don't look!  
  
Blade: It's a little late for that..........whatever this thing is it sure likes making a mess....  
  
(All come and throw up)  
  
Serenity: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!  
  
Chi Mo: (not looking) Is it Garnet?  
  
(BTW Amarant had to knock Zidane out since he was screaming so much)  
  
Blade: Well I can't tell yet (bends down and starts looking to see if there's any sign of who it may be.yes folks she actully touching and moving about this pile of absolute gore.) hmmm..  
  
Amarant: (As well as everyone else not looking) WELL!?  
  
Blade: (still poking through it she's wearing big leather gloves that go up to her elbows by the way.but still.yuck.) Well.this is at least two corpes.there's too much here for it to only be one and.hey.  
  
Malik: (almost turns around)What?  
  
Blade: I can see something in here.(reaches in and tries to get it but the gloves are too slippery with blood) damn.(takes off a glove)  
  
Chi Mo: Blade? What are you doing?  
  
Blade: (shoves her hand back in) Ouuu squissy.  
  
Katy: Don't tell me you took the glove off!?  
  
Blade: GOT IT! (yanks it out) Yep.it's the sliver pendent.that was Garnet all right.  
  
Vivi: (starts crying)  
  
Blade: I can't tell what this other thing is though.whatever it was it was big.  
  
Seto Marik and Mojo: (Mojo actually just shrieks) THERE YOU GUYS ARE!!!!! WE'VE BEEN LOST HERE FOR (sees the gore and throw up)  
  
Freya: We should go before something decides that pile is breakfast.  
  
(Back at registration)  
  
Hojo: AHHHHHHHHHH MOJO!!!!!!!!!!! I NEED YOU FOR MY CLASS! (wobbles after Mojo)  
  
Kuja: All right listen up, we've THREE more class mates for you!  
  
Snake: And were going to make sure you don't get anymore!  
  
Hojo: (injects Treno with something)  
  
Treno: OWWWWWW!  
  
Blade: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! (rips Hojo apart)  
  
Yami: YEAH! (helps)  
  
Snake: (Drags them both off to detention)  
  
Yami: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh all the time.with nothing to do.how are we going to keep busy?  
  
Blade: Don't you start that again!  
  
Yami: Awwwwwwww come on.(pokes her tail)  
  
Blade: QUIT IT!  
  
Kuja: And I thought Zidane was bad..anyway! Meet your new class mates!  
  
Katy and Kathy (panning Hojo with the ultimate frying pan of doom!)  
  
Kuja: This is Kaira-chan, she's in clas2s B. Oh and also Zidane I'm putting you into class A.  
  
Zidane: (still unconcious.)  
  
Kaira: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!! MAILK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (glomps Malik)  
  
Kuja: Next is Crystal (Has long brown hair with green highlights and green eyes!(A/N Come on we've said twice already! Either you OR your yami! So we're just guessing that you'd rather be in it and if you want Marik then tell me next review.)  
  
Kuja: And finally! Adinia (long brown hair that comes past her shoulders, one blue eye, one green eye, height = 5'9'' clothes = black short sleeve shirt, white shorts and long white trench coat. (A/N Kuja: Oh yeah miss ONLY three more..  
  
Blade: Awwwwwwwwww shut up, she loves trench coats for frig sake! How could I say no when she loves trench coats!?) and she's in class C.  
  
Anzu: YAY!!!!!!!!! NEW FRIENDS!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All: (groan)  
  
Chi Mo: COOL!!!!!!!! You look like Yuna!  
  
Kuja: All right listen up.  
  
Treno: (gets ten times bigger, turns purple and goes all rabid and snarling)  
  
Kuja: Ouuuuuuuu OK MANA BEAST! FLY AROUND THE PERIMETER! MAKE SURE NO-ONE ENTERS OR LEAVES!!!!  
  
Evil Treno: (snarls, Blows the wall off and flies outside)  
  
Kathy: TRENOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Kuja: As I was saying.Class A has stealth skills. Class B has Chemicals and Class C has flower arranging!  
  
Adinia : Oh dear lord.  
  
Steiner: F-flowers!?  
  
Yugi: Well.that sounds pretty harmless.  
  
Kathy: YAY!!!!!!! CHEMICALS!!!!!!!!!! EXPLOSIONS!!!!!!  
  
Kathy and Bakura: (do happy dance)  
  
Kuja: By the way now that there has been some changes.the roommates change, Zidane is now taking care of the twins and sharing a room with them. Jasmine can move in with Steiner, Crystal can move in with Quina, Kiara- Chan's with Anzu and Aidiana is in her own room  
  
(Ok here's class A, everyone is in stealth gear.)  
  
Katy: RYOU YOU'RE SO COOL IN STEALTH GEAR!  
  
Ryou: Hehehehehehehehehe..thanks..you look great to.  
  
Zidane: (finally wakes up) Huh?  
  
Seto: Your in this class now.  
  
Zidane: Ohhhh.were's the teacher?  
  
Marik: He went to get Blade.  
  
(In detention block)  
  
Blade: (finishes blowing air into a plastic pink flamingo) There.that's all two hundred off them.  
  
Yami: Hehehehehehehe  
  
Blade: AHHHHHHH!!!!!!! I TOLD YOU TO QUIT THAT!  
  
Yami: Awwwwwwwwww.  
  
Blade: Maybe later..if your good!  
  
Yami: OKIE ME BE A GOOD BOY!  
  
Snake: Right FLAMINGOS! Go to the briefing room!  
  
All the flamingos: (come to life and leave)  
  
Blade and Yami: (blink)  
  
Snake: Yami, get to flower arranging, Blade come with me.  
  
(back to the rest of class A)  
  
Snake: Right, listen up I opperate pretty much like Sephiroth does, these halls are filled with trip wires and cameras. I want you to get from here back to your rooms with out being seen. If you are by one of the cameras or hit a trip wire, ten Genomes soldiers will come after you each time you mess up so if you do, you'll have them to worry about on top of being seen again. If you're already being chased and are seen by another camera or hit a trip wire, another ten soldiers will come after you.so do yourself a favour and don't mess up. Right I'll leave you to it then. (leaves)  
  
Blade: This is going to be pretty easy-  
  
Zidane: YEAH RIGHT! EVEN I'M GOING TO HAVE HASSLE WITH THIS!  
  
Blade: for me.(disappears again)  
  
Vivi: I don't think she should be allowed to do that.  
  
(five minutes later, Seto has 300 genome soldiers after him, Marik has 190, Zidane has 50, Vivi has 80, Katy has 10 and Ryou's almost at his room and has none after him yet.)  
  
(Class B)  
  
Hojo: Hehehehehehehehehehehehehe!!! Today I will show you the effects of Genova genes!  
  
CM: (blink) Those religious people?  
  
Hojo: NO YOU IDIOT! GENOVA THE ANCIENT!  
  
CM: Ohhhhhhhhhhh Sephiroths mum.  
  
Hojo: YES!!! Now.see the miricle of Genova genes! (injects Mojo ((who's strapped down to a cold metal table with Genova genes)  
  
Mojo: (SHRIEK!!!!!!!!!! After a few moments of voilently twitching his head expands so it's twice as big.) I AM MOJO JOJO! ALL WILL KNEEL BEFORE ME FOR I WILL RULE OVER YOU BECAUSE I AM MOJO JOJO! AND AS MOJO JOJO (It's been AGES since I've seen that.so I know it's probely wrong) I will rule over all! (suddenly grows an eye in the middle of his face, and tenticals.)  
  
Kathy and Bakura: COOL!!!!!!!!  
  
Amarant: I'm too cool to think that's cool.  
  
Eiko: COOL!? IT'S ABSOLUTLY GROSS!  
  
Mojo Jojo: (explodes)  
  
Chi Mo: EWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaira-Chan: AHHHHHHHHH that is too much!  
  
Joey: MONKEY GUTS!  
  
Anzu: (Is splattered in Mojo Jojo) Awwwwwww my little monkey friend went bye bye..  
  
(A long Green tenticle smashes through the glass, grabs Anzu and drags her out)  
  
Hojo: Do my eyes decieve me? Or was that the very rare tentical of the very rare anime character eater!? Oh well..never mind..anyway I want you all to inject yourselves with the Genova cells in the sirenige on each of your desks.  
  
Kathy: AFTER WHAT HAPPENED TO MOJO!?  
  
Bakura: LET'S KILL HIM!  
  
ALL: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chi Mo: PUPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Class C)  
  
Adinia: THIS IS SO BLOODY BORING!  
  
Yugi: Actually.I'm glad we have this..this is probabley the only safe class there is.(is attacked by a swarm of rabid bees) GAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Freya: So much for that thought.  
  
(all outside the main building again, this is after classes)  
  
Yugi: (wrapped up in bandages.AGAIN!) I don't like this.  
  
Jasmine: Why do we have to come out here after class?  
  
Kaira-Chan: Who cares!? (drags Malik off somewhere private)  
  
(Suddenly two green tenticals lash out of the forest, one grabs Zidane guess who the other one grabs...................if you said Yugi you are correct!)  
  
Zidane and Yugi: GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(The RSPCY appear from nowhere and attack the tentical that has Yugi.)  
  
Zidane: (Being dragged away) UMM A LITTLE HELP HERE!?  
  
Eiko: ZIDANE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (grabs Zidane)  
  
Vivi: Eiko!!!!!!!!!!!! (grabs Eiko)  
  
Steiner: Master Vivi! (grabs Vivi)  
  
(Cricket's chirp and a tumble weed rolls past)  
  
Freya: Oh right, well Stenier! (grabs Steiner)  
  
Blade: FREYA!!! (grabs Freya)  
  
Chi Mo: I'll regret this in the morning.BLADE! (grabs Blade)  
  
Joey: Chi Mo! (grabs Chi Mo)  
  
Yami: Joey! (grabs Joey)  
  
(and so on until everyone's gabbed someone)  
  
Zidane: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! I'M GONNA GET RIPPED IN TWO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Blade: RABID PLASTIC PINK FLAMINGOS!!!!!!! ATTACK!  
  
(A tide of rabid plastic pink flamingos come and peck the tentical that has Zidane and it almost lets go..)  
  
Zidane: Ouchhhhhhhhhh.......  
  
(the RSPCY have already saved Yugi)  
  
rabid plastic pink flamingos: (peck Yugi to death)  
  
Yugi: GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! (five seconds later) I'M BACK!!!!!!  
  
Zidane: I WANT A FANCY FUNERAL! BIG COFFIN, LOTS OF JEWELS!  
  
(the tentical is suddenly atttacked by MANY Zidane fan girls at it lets go of him)  
  
Zidane: Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fan girls to the rescue!  
  
Jasmine: THAT'S IT I'M TAKING YUGI BACK INSIDE TO MY ROOM BEFORE SOMETHING ELSE HAPPENS TO HIM! (drags Yugi off)  
  
Katy: Good idea!!!!! (skips off with Ryou)  
  
Kathy and Bakura: (run off.)  
  
Chi Mo: COME ON PUPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (takes Joey inside as well)  
  
Zidane; I'd better get to the twins.  
  
Yami: NOW PLEASE!?  
  
Blade: Oh all right.  
  
Yami: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!! (drags Blade back to their room)  
  
Others:......... Another tenical lashes out.  
  
All: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! (run back to the camp)  
  
***************************************  
  
Kuja: Right!!!!!!!! So the evil anime character eating monster thingie is in it now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And it's already killed Garnet and Anzu! (but I get the feeling Anzu will be back..) Anyway, one of the peeps her let the monster loose, it could be any of us the campers, the teachers, the twins, Gary or Treno.I'll say this though..it wasn't me..care to try and guess who it was? BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! 


	4. Testing out security, hunt for the monst...

Testing the new security out, revolt of the Anzu gerbils and hunt for the monster!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything except this, Chi Mo, Blade, her baby brother, Kathy owns the twins and Katy owns Kathy, all the reviewers that are in this own themselves, Yugifan owns Brittany.  
  
Cool!!!!! Only three chapters and 16 reviews! That's the most I've ever got for just three chappies! Thanks guys!  
  
**************************  
  
Aeris: Master Kuja, we're picking something up on our scopes.an intruder!  
  
Kuja: (Speaks into a little microphone) Evil Treno there's an intruder on the eastern border, dispose of them!  
  
Evil Treno: (wearing a head set, snarls and flies to the eastern border)  
  
Ekio: (head pops out from the top of a bush) Yes!!!!! He's going to the other border!  
  
Vivi: (head pops up beside her) Umm.now what?  
  
Eiko: (Anime fall) Now we can escape, form a RSPCZ, come back with me looking stunning and save Zidane!!!  
  
Vivi: D-don't you mean Zidane and the others?  
  
Eiko: (shifty eyes) Yeah.  
  
Both: (run to the border, just before they get there, 300 rabid plastic pink flamingos pop up)  
  
The 300 rabid plastic pink flamingos: (peck Vivi to death)  
  
(meanwhile everyone's been stuffed into a tiny bunker until the intruder has been destroyed.)  
  
Freya: They really should have made a bigger bunker.  
  
Adiana: OUCH! Who poked me!?  
  
Anzu: HELLO NEW FRIEND OF ME!  
  
Adiana: OH FUCK OFF! (knocks Anzu out)  
  
Katy: Why aren't Kiara-chan and Malik here!?  
  
Adiana: There outside.  
  
All:...............  
  
Chi Mo: Ughhhhhhhhh!!!!!!! This is stupid! Why couldn't we stay in our rooms!?  
  
Blade: Yeah.I was just getting comfy.  
  
Zidane: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Blade: (whacks him) SHUT UP!  
  
Baku: (laughs)  
  
Ryga: (blinks)  
  
Quina: Me hungry.  
  
All: We know.  
  
Quina: Me hungry.  
  
All: We know.  
  
Quina: Me hungry.  
  
All: We know.  
  
Quina: Me hungry.  
  
All: We know.  
  
Quina: Me hungry.  
  
All: We know.  
  
Quina: Me hungry.  
  
All: We know.  
  
Quina: Me hungry.  
  
All: We know.  
  
Quina: Me hungry.  
  
All: WE KNOW!!!!!!  
  
Quina: No need shout.  
  
Amarant: I'M TOO COOL TO BE IN HERE!!!!!!  
  
Freya: AMARANT SHUT..hey.Eiko and Vivi aren't here!  
  
Yugi: POWER TO THE LITTLE PEOPLE!  
  
Katy: Your not little.you're a munckin!  
  
Yugi: THANKS A LOT! (cries)  
  
Blade: Awwwwww don't cry. (bounces him up and down on her knee)  
  
Yugi: Weeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!  
  
Kathy: Now Katy, be nice with the midget.  
  
Katy: Ok.  
  
Yugi: (starts crying again)  
  
Katy: OH, OH! We're sorry here! Have ummm.have.have a lolly! (shoves it in his mouth)  
  
Yugi: (twitch)  
  
Steiner: Master Yugi?  
  
Yugi: (puts underwear on his head) I'M A FIRE STARTER!  
  
Kathy: Don't tempt me to set your pants alight.  
  
Yugi: SUGAR RULES!!!!!!! (he would run around in little circles but there all jammed up against each other, so starts squirming like crazy)  
  
Blade: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! YUGI NO STOP THAT!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Kathy: (sets him alight)  
  
Katy: KATHY!!!  
  
Kathy: What?  
  
Yugi: Huh? Ummmmm..AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! (burns to a crisp)  
  
Blade: (her hair accidently caught on fire) OUCH!!! (goes evil psycho bitch) WHO PINCHED ME!?  
  
CM: She's got fire in her eyes..  
  
Katy: Yeah, and in her hair too.  
  
Blade: Huh? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kathy: (Pans the fire until it goes out) THERE!  
  
Jasmine: OUCH!!!!!! Someone's poking me!!!!!!!!  
  
Quina: FOOD!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Anzu: HELLO OLD ROOMMATE!  
  
Jasmine: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! (switches to Diana ((her yami, who hits Anzu with her staff and changes back to Jasmine))  
  
Yami: LET'S SING A SONG!!!!!!!  
  
All: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: Yeah!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok this is for Halloween.but hey.  
  
Blade: YAY!!!!!!!!  
  
Chi Mo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Blade and Yami: OH.....YOU SHOULD NEVER SHOVE A BANGER UP YOUR ASS ON HALLOWEEN, IT'S NOT CLEVER IT'S NOT FUNNY, SOME THINK IT'S QUIET OBSIENE, OH YOU SHOULD NEVER SHOVE A BANGER UP YOUR ASS ON HALLOWEEN CUZ YOU'LL ONLY BLOW YOUR HOLE TO SMITHERENS!  
  
Others: Okkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Brittany: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! SO MUCH FOR SECURITY!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Evil Treno: (suddenly lands in front of Brittany and her Frog the Jam, snarling and so forth)  
  
Brittany: Well.looks like I've found security.  
  
Evil Treno: (uses Aero Blast and blows her and her frog up) Heh, heh.(flies off.)  
  
(Back to the bunker)  
  
(door opens, everyone falls out)  
  
Freya: Finally! Air!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Anzu: (grabs Blade) COME ON FRIEND OF ME!!!!!! LETS GO PICK FLOWERS!!!!!!!!  
  
Blade: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: (runs around in little circles)  
  
Yami: Ok aibou let's get some beer into you and then straight to bed.  
  
Yugi: BEER! BEER! BEER! BED! BED! BED!  
  
Kathy: DIE! DIE! DIE!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: (is killed by a hamster)  
  
Other:............?  
  
Kathy: YAY!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: (Gets back up) BUD..WIS..ER (Yami takes him to the kitchen) BEER!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Okkkkkkkkkkkk...meanwhile!)  
  
Blade: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH LET ME GO YOU STUPID PIECE OF CRAP!  
  
Anzu: Peace on you!  
  
Blade: PISS ON YOU TOO, YOU SON OF A BITCH! (Pizza Man!!!!! And no I don't own it. Breaks free of the evil friendship grip and runs off)  
  
Anzu:.......(sniffles)...FINE YOUR NOT MY FRIEND ANY MORE! (turns into a gerbel)  
  
(all Anzu fans (shudder) turn into gerbels and somehow appear in front of her)  
  
Anzu: WE HAVE ENCOUNTERED AN ENEMY!!!!!! IN THE NAME OF FRIENDSHIP WE MUST DESTROY HER!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Other Gerbels: YES!!!!!!!!  
  
Anzu: Let us sing our special chant as we march into battle!!!!! AND REMEMBER!!!!!! DON'T LET THEM PSYCH YOU OUT!  
  
Other Gerbels: Aye!  
  
Anzu: WHAT DO WE HAVE!?  
  
Other Gerbels: FRIENDSHIP!  
  
Anzu: Do we need anything else!?  
  
Other Gerbels: NO!  
  
Anzu: Is friendship important!?  
  
Other Gerbals: YES!!!!!!!!!  
  
Anzu: How important!?  
  
(all gerbels including Anzu are run over)  
  
(A/N Blade drives a hunter, cuz her tanks getting repaired.)  
  
Blade: Me like driving! Hehehehehehehehehehehe!  
  
Kuja: (Blinks) OK! All of you are going monster hunting!!!!!  
  
All: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Blade: (drives up and runs over Yugi) Opps.  
  
Kuja: Later on that is, right now you all have P.E and here's your teacher!!!! MATTHEW!!!!  
  
Blade and Chi Mo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Matthew: HELLO, ASSHOLES!  
  
Jasmine: Eh, whatever!  
  
Matthew: So how do you like it here, ASSHOLES!?  
  
Yami: The dinner ladies brought me a knife and a spoon but no fuck! I tell her, "I wanna de fuck!" She tell me, "Everybody wanna de fuck!" I tell her, "you no under stand, I wanna fuck on the table." She say, "You better no fuck on the table, you son of a bitch!" I don't even know the lady and she called me a son of a bitch!  
  
Others: (all bar Amarant, ROFL)  
  
Amatant: I'm too cool to ROFL.  
  
Kaira-Chan and Malik: (Come out of the bushes)  
  
Kaira-Chan: Hey.  
  
Malik: What'd we miss?  
  
Yami: (starts saying it again)  
  
Blade: Yami no!  
  
(At P.E)  
  
Bakura: WAIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryou: Where were you?  
  
Bakura: NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!  
  
Ryou:........(sniffles)  
  
Authoress: YOU WERE WARNED BAKURA!!!!!!!!! (Smithes Bakura)  
  
Bakura: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! (sticks his middle finger up)  
  
Authoress: HOW DARE YOU!?  
  
Bakura: (Is attacked by fluffy pink rabbits)  
  
Authoress: AND YOUR SLEEPING IN A DIFFERENT ROOM THAN KATHY!  
  
Bakura: (being killed) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
Matthew: Fcuk up Authoress bitch!!!!!! ASSHOLE!!!!! *say asshole with a Spanish accent* (takes out a rocket launcher and blows Authoress away) Ok we're playing dodge ball!  
  
(five minutes later, Anzu's been pelted to death with footballs)  
  
All: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Brittany: YAMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (glomps Yami's leg)  
  
Yami: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: I'll save you Yami! (takes out what he thinks is a tranquliser gun)  
  
Duke: (playing with his hair) Where'd he get that?  
  
(A/N Blade: Shite.I completely forgot about him...and how'd Brittany get here!? Uhhhhhhhhh...I don't feel so good.)  
  
Blade: (Walks off)  
  
Yugi: Tally ho! (fires.....but ends up blowing his own head off even though he was aiming at Brittany.hmmmmmm.)  
  
All: (blink)  
  
Yugi: (head grows back) Phew!  
  
Bakaura: Where'd he get the shot gun!?  
  
Yugi: (shrugs)  
  
(meanwhile)  
  
Blade: Ok..I think I took a wrong turn.or something.(opens up double doors) BLOODY HELL! (finds this luxurey suit.complete with mini fridge!)  
  
Hojo: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? THIS IS A TEACHERS PRIVATE CHAMBER!  
  
Blade: (Blink) Wait.are you saying by chance that.all teachers have these rooms?  
  
Hojo: Yes, you fool.  
  
Blade: So.while the rest of us are stuck in rooms half the size of a cell, with waffer thin matersess and skinny little pillows, you and the other 'teachers' ARE LIVING IT UP IN 5 STAR HOTEL STYLE SUITS!?  
  
Hojo: That is correct.  
  
Blade: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hojo: (blink)  
  
Blade: WE DON'T EVEN HAVE A SHOWER AND YOU HAVE A MINI FRIDGE! AND..A DUELLING STADIUM!?  
  
Hojo: Well.I'm actually quite intrested in this game.  
  
Blade: (Eyes do that flashy thing, u know that thing they do when they get an idea?) Hey.why don't I show how do duel right now?  
  
Hojo: (blinks his big buggy eyes, this is the mutated version btw) Really?  
  
Blade: Yeah.but you understand.with me being a mercenary and all.  
  
Hojo: ...ex mercenary.  
  
Blade: Old habits die hard.  
  
Hojo: Ok, what do you want?  
  
Blade: Well we'll have the duel, and you can take notes or whatever for research.and if you win.  
  
Hojo: Win or lose I'll still get the research!  
  
Blade: If you win.I'll give you a kiss.  
  
Hojo: (wait a sec.do bugs even have eyelids? If they do he blinks again, if they don't.they bulge out.) And what if you win?  
  
Blade: Well I'm sure I don't stand a change against a genius like you but if I do win.you gotta pack up and I get this room.  
  
Hojo: Okkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk then..(All evil scientists are the same all ya need to do is flatter them and you can trick them into doing almost anything!)  
  
Blade: Here (hands him her deck) cut the cards.  
  
(5 minutes later)  
  
Blade: BEAT IT LOSER! (kicks him outside) YAY!!!!!!! MINI FRIDGE! AND A TV THE SIZE OF THE WALL! Me think me gonna like it here!  
  
(PE is over)  
  
Cloud, Sephiroth and Kuja have ever one lined up. (except Blade of course she's watching Medabots while eating Ice Cream Skittle Sunday's)  
  
Kuja: Now that you've all been giving a chocobo.  
  
Ryou: (Stares at his Rabid Snarling Chocobo)  
  
Kuja: and weapons  
  
(all have rocket launchers)  
  
Kuja: You will go out and find, and hopefully kill the monster!  
  
All: Errrrr.  
  
(everyone goes out own there own.except Brittany she's stalking Yami)  
  
Ryou: I wish this wasn't so heav-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! (finds the corpses of Duke, Amarant, Steiner, Tristain, Serenity and Quina)  
  
Rabid Snarling Chocobo: K-kweh.  
  
( A tentical lashes out and grabs Ryou's leg)  
  
Ryou: GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rabid Snarling Chocobo: KEWH!? KEWH!!!!!!!!!!! (pecks the tentical and it let's go of Ryou.didn't think I'd kill him off did u?)  
  
Yami: (has met up with Yugi, Mai, Bakura, Katy and Kathy. and is still being stalked by Brittany.)  
  
Bakura: NOW WHAT, FERN HEAD!?  
  
Yami: I don't know! WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME!?  
  
Kathy: We don't know!  
  
Katy: Ummm.did you guys just hear a scream?  
  
Mai: There's been loads of screams so far.there's another one!  
  
Brittany: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! (being thrown around by a tentical.)  
  
Yami: Any who let's find some of the others. (all trot off, while Brittany is being torn to pieces)  
  
Yugi: BUD.WIS.ER! (is killed by sheep)  
  
(Oh dear Ra look at what time it is.sorry guys it is 5 in the morning.I need to sleep..don't mind this chap..I'm soooooooooooooooooooooo tired....so I'm gonna finish it off quick)  
  
(five hours later.)  
  
Kuja: Ok.I'm not gonna lie to you.that was the biggest waste of time EVER!  
  
Crystal: True.it was.  
  
Kuja: Anyway where since so many were killed where going to half to change rooms a bit. Freya is with Yugi. Marik's with Crystal and Jasmine's with Adiana . I think that does it.  
  
(everyone goes back to there rooms)  
  
Yami: (walks in and straight back out again into Brittany.) You again!?  
  
Brittany: I WANNA BE IN YOUR ROOM!  
  
Yami: Ok.  
  
Brittany: YAY!!!!!!  
  
Yami: (throws her in) You two have fun now! (locks the door)  
  
Hojo: Ahhhhhhhh.another test subject.  
  
Brittany: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: (wakes everyone up) YO, CM! GET UP!  
  
Chi Mo: (opens door) What is it?  
  
Yami: Where's your yami? There was this bug dude in our room instead.  
  
Katy: (pops head around the door) HEY! Some of us are trying to sleep!  
  
Kathy: ( comes out side as well) AND SOME OF US AREN'T BUT NEED PEACE AND QUIET!  
  
CM: Blade's gone missing.  
  
Katy: YAY!!!!!!!  
  
CM: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!  
  
Kathy: OH GREAT!  
  
Yami: (standing like a lost puppy)  
  
CM: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Katy: Ok.well let's go find her!  
  
CM: OKIE!  
  
(10 minutes later, they find the big double doors)  
  
Kathy: (Opens them) WHA!?  
  
Katy: Look at this place!  
  
Blade: HI YA! (jumps out at them)  
  
All: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Chi Mo: What are you doing in here!?  
  
Blade: I beat bug guy in a duel and won the room! All teachers have these rooms.  
  
All: NO FAIR!!!!!  
  
Blade: There just happens to be three bed rooms in here.but if ya wanna stay you have to pass the test.  
  
Katy: Test?  
  
Blade: Chi Mo and I will have a conversation about something using the local slang of where we live, if you can tell me what where saying I'll give you a room.Ok CM we're having that conversation.ok?  
  
CM: Ok. Drop in's, Bonza! How's about a flutter?  
  
Blade: Can't do it mate, times a wasting!  
  
CM: Got him, yes!  
  
Blade: What!?  
  
CM: No good mate, but you can sure put in the big ones!  
  
Blade: Now I'm chuffed! You gonna play with me?  
  
CM: Hold on a minute-are we on or aren't we then?  
  
Blade: What's this then, you pulling a flyer?  
  
CM: Bewdy, Newk!  
  
Blade: Up there with the Cazaly, that one--you're really got ticker!  
  
CM: Good on ya mate! It's been bonza!  
  
Blade: No worries--tell your story walking then.  
  
Yami, Katy and Kathy: (blink)  
  
******************************  
  
Ok.if ANYONE knows what Blade and me were talking about feel free to give it a go, if you get it right and have a character to add ONLY ONE I'll put them in. And it's the first person that get's it right that gets in, if one of the reviewers get it right and are already in then they get one of the rooms in the luxury suit.anywho.(yawn) oh I need to start writing these at a decent hour instead of one or two in the morning.(yawn again) well till next time.bye! (falls off chair) 


	5. Since when are KT and CM pregnant?

Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, any Final Fantasy, Metal Gear Solid, Lord of the Rings, The Murder Game or Legend of Zelda.  
  
Authoress: OK PEEPS!!!!!!! HEY WHERE IS EVERYONE!? BLADE!  
  
Blade: Nani?  
  
Authoress: WHERE IS EVERYONE!?  
  
Blade: Minna is over there.baka.  
  
Authoress: DON'T CURSE AT ME IN SOME FORGEIN TONGUE!  
  
CM: (now as big as a house) Why does she have to shout all the time?  
  
Katy: (almost as big as CM) I dunno, she's your character.  
  
CM: OWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!! Stop kicking me!!!!!!  
  
Blade: I told you to kick them back!  
  
CM: SHADDUP!  
  
Blade: Psssssshhhh.  
  
Kathy: Ummmm are we starting or not?  
  
Authoress: YES!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOW ACTION!  
  
*****************************************  
  
CM: So ummmmm give up?  
  
Katy: Well we did get it but for the sake of this excuse for a fic we'll pretend we didn't.  
  
CM: Ok!!! (DMG appears)  
  
CM, Blade, Katy and Kathy: Hey DMG!  
  
DMG: HEY! Where's Marik!?  
  
CM: (gives DM a map to Marik's room)  
  
DMG: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (runs off)  
  
Katy: So...umm.now what?  
  
Blade: You can all go bye, bye now!  
  
Yami: AWWWWWWWWW!!! You mean I gotta share a room with a 10 year-old and a bug dude?  
  
Blade: Well all right.(tries to sound disappointed) I suppose you can stay.  
  
Yami: YAY!!!!!!!! Thanks pink 'n fuzzy(Blade whacks him upside the head)  
  
CM: !?  
  
Katy and Kathy: (sniggers)  
  
Blade: (blushes like crazy and whacks Yami over the head again) RIGHT OUT! OUT! OUT! (shoves CM, KT and KH outside)  
  
CM: HEY!!!!!!! BE CAREFUL WITH US!!!!! WE'RE PREGGIES!  
  
KT: YEAH! MEANIE!  
  
Blade: Ah, turn blow. (slams door shut)  
  
CM:.pink 'n fuzzy.  
  
CM, KT and KH: (snigger)  
  
(all go back to there rooms)  
  
Blade: YOU!  
  
Yami: Oops.(runs off)  
  
Blade: WHEN I GET THROUGH WITH YOU, YOUR (have to censor this part out for all those readers who have cotton ears)  
  
Gary: (brings Kuja his cup of co-co which is oddly enough...purple?) Spoot.  
  
Kuja: (has fuzzy pink slippers on and is reading Woman magazine) Yeah thanks.(drinks it).....ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu..chocobos.  
  
Gary: Spoot?  
  
Kuja: (dances with his pink fuzzy bathrobe) I KNOW YOU, I MET YOU ONCE UPON A DREAM! (sings it all but I don't know the rest sooooooooo well.)  
  
Gary: S-Spoot? (Genova genes kick in) Well it seems as though accepting the co-co that Bakura made was a bad idea.  
  
Treno: I'd say that's pretty much correct.  
  
Gary: Ahhhh, are you alright now?  
  
Treno: Yup.but all that flying at mach 2's messed my hair up.(rubs paws through his messed up clump of blonde hair) me need to go fix it.(toddles off)  
  
Gary: (goes back to being dumb) Spoot!  
  
(Next day at 10 o'clock there's been no alarm or classes announced)  
  
Jasmine: Ummmmmmmmm.shouldn't we have classes or something?  
  
Yugi: (there having a moment awwwwwwwww.) I dunno.(Get's carried off in a tide of rabid Pikachus, the same one's that got Cloud a while ago.well I did say a moment right!?)  
  
Jasmine: WTF!? Oops.(covers mouth)  
  
Yugi: THE PAIN!!!!!  
  
Jasmine: Oh well.better go get something to eat.  
  
(In the cafeteria)  
  
Everyone: WHAT DO YOU MEAN ALL THE FOODS GONE!?  
  
Dinner lady: (Link from Legend of Zelda) I MEAN IT'S ALL GONE!  
  
Blade: BUT THE FUCKING PLACE WAS FALLING DOWN WITH FOOD YESTERDAY!  
  
Marik: SHE ATE ALL THE FOOD!!!  
  
Link: (is shocked) HOW DARE YOU!?  
  
Yami: (deranged look on his face) LET'S GET BACK!  
  
Marik and DMG: STAB, STAB! (pulls out butchers knives)  
  
Adiana: (Pulls out a chainsaw) HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Crystal: (pulls out a green dagger) YAY!!!!!!!!!!  
  
KH, Bakaura, Ryou.ah hell everyone else pulls out sytches  
  
Jasmine: (Just arrived) Ummmmm.what's going on?  
  
Adiana: ENOUGH TALK! KILLING TIME! (all pile Link, except CM and KT and try and stab him)  
  
CM: Ummmmm.we think Link ate all our food last night.there's none left.  
  
KT: Umm yeah.  
  
Joey: (saunters into the cafeteria) Wassup?  
  
Seto: THE MUTT ATE ALL THE FOOD!  
  
Ryou: KILL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!? I DIDN'T EAT ANYTHING! Except three packets of chiso's.  
  
Zidane: YEAH RIGHT!  
  
Bakura: LET'S KILL HIM ANYWAY!  
  
CM: RUN PUPPY RUN!  
  
Joey: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! (runs away)  
  
All except CM, KT and Jasmine: KILL THE MUTT! (run after Joey)  
  
CM: Poor puppy.(sniffles)  
  
KT: Should we confess?  
  
CM: You crazy!?  
  
Jasmine: (Blink)  
  
Legolas: (walks in)  
  
Link: OUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!! ANOTHER POINTY EARS!!!!!  
  
CM and KT: RUN LEGOLAS RUN!  
  
Legolas: (runs like hell)  
  
Link: Wait!!!!!! We have to discuss things!!!!  
  
CM: That dudes scary.  
  
Katy: That is an understatement.  
  
Jasmine: HELLO!? FORGET ABOUT ME!?  
  
CM: No! Of course not! But.I have to find puppy!  
  
Katy: And I have to go make sure Ryou doesn't faint again!  
  
Jasmine: (sigh) Oh well I'll go with you.(all run out after the others)  
  
(outside)  
  
Joey: FOR ONCE I DIDN'T EAT ALL THE FOOD!!!!!!!  
  
(Trips over an already badly bruised Yugi)  
  
Joey and Yugi: OWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: THE MUTTS DOWN! MOVE IN FOR THE KILL!  
  
Joey: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! (gets away and everyone piles on Yugi)  
  
The RSPCY: (Beat everyone but Ryou up and take yugi away on a streture.  
  
Hojo: (comes out to the pile of beat up peeps and drags Blade off) Time for a new experiment!  
  
Blade: (KO'd)  
  
Kuja's voice: Bing, bong, bong, bing.I have a very special announcement! Tonight we will be having a PARTTTTTTTY!!!  
  
All: REALLY!?  
  
Kuja: SO YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The teachers will be getting things ready, and I've even hired a singer!!! BE HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gary: SPOOT!  
  
(three hours later, there's a knock at the front door)  
  
Kuja: I'll get it! (there's a postman with a couple of packages)  
  
PM: Package for Miss K. Tribal, Mr Z. Tribal, Prof Hojo and Miss B. Runic.  
  
Kuja: I'll take that!!! HEY DAMN YOU I'M NOT A GIRL!!!! (blasts the PM)  
  
PM: Ouchies.  
  
Kuja: YES!!!!!!!!!!!! (wiggles off)  
  
Hojo: (has tied Blade up and made her watch the episode with Johnny Steps over and over and over etc- again) KEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!!  
  
Kuja: (wiggles in, has already given Zidane his package) Look what I got for you! Hojo.what the hell are you doing?  
  
Hojo: Oh well she should be deranged enough now.(unties Blade)  
  
Kuja: Errrrrrr here.(gives Blade her package)  
  
Blade: (Walks into the wall several times before leaving)  
  
Kuja:.here. (gives Hojo the package and wiggles out)  
  
Hojo: (opens it) OUUUUUUUU!!!!!!! My new issue of ways to destroy the world!!!  
  
Zidane: IT'S HERE IT'S FINALLY HERE!  
  
Blade: (has dropped the package and snapped out of it.she's deranged to begin with sooooo it didn't do too much damage) What?  
  
Zidane: THE DUCK AND COVER CRASH DUCK!  
  
Blade: ???  
  
Zidane: AFTER AN AMAZING STUNT YOU'LL THINK HE'S BROKEN, BUT NOOOOOO! JUST CLICK HIM BACK TOGETHER AND WATCH THE CARNAGE CONTINUE! (set's the duck on the grass and it walks off)  
  
TDACCD: (a leaf drops on it and it exploads)  
  
Zidane: (catches the head and starts putting it back together)  
  
Blade: (Blink) That doesn't appear to stink.let me have a go!  
  
Zidane: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! Stop destruction-daga-laga-ding-dong! I'm afraid your rough housing is just a little too.rough!  
  
Yugi: Hi guys!  
  
Blade: I AM NOT ROUGH! (whacks her arm out to the side,which hits Yugi who goes flying)  
  
Yugi: I'M BLASTING OFF AGAIN!  
  
Zidane:...............I rest my case.  
  
Blade:........think what you like, (goes all deranged like type of voice) but I'll get that duck...just you wait and seeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Zidane: Uh huh..yeah.  
  
Blade: Gahhhhhhhhhh.(Hojo's..'treatment kicks in) OUI we're going to the next city to get the next Pokemon gym badge! Hey Ash don't you think your rushing through this a little bit? Yeah I know Ash, you need to slow down. Pika.. Oh you guys are getting jelous, ha ha ha ha ha, I'm the greatest master in the world! Do do do do do do. Well it seems like that little kid is back again. Yes and we can steal his Pikachu! Meowth that's right! Prepare for-. Shut up your gonna blow our cover! Hey look it's two helpless looking sales people with the mysterious Meowth that can talk! Yeah hey, ha ha ha, how you doing would you like to come with us? I don't think that's such a good idea Ash.. Yeah Ash they could be team Rocket in disguise. Oh what are you talking about, there not team rocket, ha ha ha ha ha! OH BUT WE ARE! Prepare for trouble and make it blah blah blah blah, speech. Meowth that's right! Ahhhhhhhh I never would have expected that there team rocket! Yes and now we're going to steal your pokemon! Yeah with pride ha ha ha ha make it double. Meowth that's right and now your pikachu is gonna be ours! PIKA! (boom) Pikachu do the weakest electric attack in the world! PIKA! (boom) Ahhh team rocket's blasting off again! (bing) Well we sure showed them! Dush! Hey give me your badge! Uh I don't think so you have to fight me first. Oh ok, Pikachu go! PIKA! Go the strongest.Charizard! CHAR! PIKA!? (walks off talking to herself)  
  
(change scene)  
  
KT: Where is everyone!?  
  
Jasmine: Btw my yami's marrying DM next chapter.  
  
CM: Right ok but let's just get this chapter over with alright!? That's our que to..  
  
KT and CM: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Everyone comes around the corner)  
  
DMG: What's wrong with you two!?  
  
KT: WERE ABOUT TO HAVE KIDS!!!!! WHAT ELSE!?  
  
Ryou: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! (faints)  
  
(The ambulance Ryou had on standby 24/7 comes and the paramedics put him and KT in the back and drive off)  
  
KH: I'M GOING TO THE HOSPITAL!  
  
Bakura: Then I am too!!!!!  
  
CM: (blink) WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT about me!!!!!!!!!????????????  
  
Adiana: Ummmmmm.we'll.just.leave you to it then.(all run off)  
  
CM: YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING *&^%^*^^%$£%^*$!  
  
Blade: (wanders past still talking to herself) It's not enough to just want a cracker! You have to earn it!  
  
CM: BLADE!!!!! Who knew that one day I'd be happy to see you!? HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Blade: (blink)  
  
(Nurses from Legend o Zelda come and carry CM off)  
  
CM: STRANGLE JOEY FOR MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
(in Kuja's office)  
  
Matthew: How's arraignment's for tonight coming, ASSHOLE!? (sorry KT)  
  
Kuja: HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT!? Matthew: I can't help it, ASSHOLE!  
  
Kuja: The extra foods arrived.we're checking the surveillance cameras to find out who ate the food in the first place.  
  
Snake: Here it is.(The tape shows CM and KT sneaking into the kitchen CM: Oh man I got the munchies..need pizza! KT: CHARGE!!!!!!!!!! (both run into the food store.)  
  
Kuja: (slaps forehead) Oh great! (sighs all Mary-Sue like) Ok.we need to keep them distracted while we sort the food out.  
  
Sephiroth: They're both having kids at the moment so I don't think any further distraction is necessary...  
  
Kuja: HAVING KIDS!? (faints, and wakes up) THE PARTY'S CANCELLED! (faints again)  
  
Gary: SPOOT! (Pokes Kuja with a stick.)  
  
Hojo: And I just got out my new party dress too!  
  
All:..........  
  
(in some wee room)  
  
Joey: IT'S A BOY! And what a boy!!!  
  
Some woman out of Zelda: Err.that's the umbilical cord.it's a girl.  
  
Joey: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww.my sweet baby girl.  
  
Blade: (had fainted, starts to wake up) GAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! THERE'S ANOTHER ONE! (faints again)  
  
CM: JOEYYYYYYYYYYY YOU'RE GONNA DIE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Another Zelda weirdo: (does what ever needs to be done with the first)  
  
(three hours later)  
  
Zelda weirdo: It's another boy!  
  
Blade: (a dark shade of green) Do I need to stay here anymore!?  
  
Zelda weirdo: No.  
  
Blade: Ok.I'm gonna go to the hospital. See how KT'S doing.  
  
CM: (exausted)WAIT!!!!!!  
  
Blade: Oh, what now!?  
  
CM: I want you to name one!  
  
Blade:........really?  
  
Joey: ARE YOU CRAZY!?  
  
CM: (pans Joey)  
  
Blade: Ok.name your little girl Nuru.  
  
CM: What's that mean!?  
  
Blade: Born during the day.(leaves)  
  
CM: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww.ok.now what the hell do I call you three? (looks at the boys)  
  
(In the registration hall)  
  
Kuja: I've decided to cancel the party!  
  
All: WHAT!!!!!!?????????  
  
Kuja: Not only that but I'm changing the rules for this place too. Every Saturday you will all have a certain class, in that class your teacher can pass or fail you, if a class fails.the reviewers can vote for two members of that class or classes if more than one class fails, these two students will go out into the woods on Sunday and try to find the monster.only one of the two will return.  
  
Treno: That's ripping off the murder game.  
  
Kuja: WHO CARES!? (leaves)  
  
Zidane: Anywho! Who cares what curvy Kuja says!? WE CAN HAVE A PARTY ANYWAY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Next chapter! Hehehehehe!  
  
************************************************  
  
Treno: Okkkkkkkkkkkk.so there's a party next chapter.if you have any ideas for it could you write them in your review? PLZ!? Right me thinks that's all for now....BYE!!!!!! 


	6. My first Authoress' note! YAY!

Disclaimer: We no own LOTR!  
  
Blade: Hey guys! Well before I get to the point I'd like to thank all of you who have reviewed! I seriously didn't think anyone would like this, and if we did get any reviews they'd be flames or reviews simply out of pity! (some of them probably are but hey!) Anyway down to the point, we've got idea's for most of the chap but the party itself we're completely stuck for the party itself so if you could throw us a few idea's we'd be forever grateful! I'll even give u a Legolas plushie! And a plushie of the bishie of your choosing! And......well anything ya want! Anyway that's it for the mo. (turns chibi) LOOK! BIRDIE! (jumps out the widow.)  
  
Treno: I don't think that Yami ban was such a good idea.  
  
General of the Legolas plushie army: She's small and weird.  
  
Treno:...........Thanks captain obvious! 


	7. The party, the wedding and the war again...

Disclamer: Ok we don't own YGO, LOTR, or anything else!  
  
CM and Treno: OMGS!!!!!!!!! WE ARE BACK!!!!!!! (both cry with happiness)  
  
Blade: (starts singing Suteki Da Ne)  
  
Readers: (blink, blink) NO!!!!!! But, somebody said you were dead.  
  
Blade: You should know that the grave could NEVER tame me! (goes into a bout of evil laughter.)  
  
CM: No we've just been banned from the net until we found a job.and now that we've got one were BACK!!!!!!!! Well for the mo it's only me and Treno, Blade's busy at the minute.  
  
Treno: ...  
  
CM: We finished this a day after we were taken off the net soooooooooo it just goes on like we were never banned.okie? Well here it is.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Blade: YAY!!!!!!!!!!! THANK U!!!!!!!!!!! (jumps up and down) Ok, thank u to everyone who gave me the ideas! (gives Karia-Chan and Brittany a mountain of Yami plushies) Awwww hell, take the real one! (Gives them Yami to fight over Blade: I'm banned from him for a while anywho!) Okie!!!!!!!! KT & KH you two helped me so much! Thank you! Gives KH a mountain of Tomb Robber Plushies and KT loadddsssss of cool summer dresses and a Ryou plushie for the hey of it.  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor do we own any Final Fantasy game. We don't own the beer games in this chapter either and we don't own the Crash and Cover Crash Duck...unfortunatly.  
  
******************************************  
  
(It's just after lunch and things are pretty normal...well as normal as they're gonna get around here anyway...)  
  
Matthew: DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! (runs after Anzu with the Millennium Dagger)  
  
Bio Sang: GIVE ME THAT BACK!!!!!!! I NEED IT TO LIVE!  
  
Matthew: How about no, ASSHOLE! (remember he says all Spanish like)  
  
(out in the PE field)  
  
Blade: YOU WILL GO FORTH AND KILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL ANZU AND ANY THAT STAND IN YOUR WAY!  
  
Legolas Plushies: YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Blade: Now goooooooooooooo KILLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!! My pretties! KILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!  
  
Legolas plushies: (march off)  
  
Anzu: (has kidnapped Yugi, and is putting flowers in his hair) WE'RE FRIENDS, WE'RE FRIENDS, WE'RE FRIENDS!  
  
Yugi: Just kill me and get it over with.  
  
Legolas plushies: KILLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!! (kill Yugi because he's in front of Anzu, then they try to kill Anzu)  
  
Anzu: More friends!!!!!!!!  
  
Legolas plushies: RETREAT!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(somewhere else)  
  
KH: (Panning Link to death in the background, so she can add Legolas to the anti Mary-Sue squad.yes she's been spotted)  
  
CM: Okkkkkkkk....  
  
KT: KEEP IT DOWN!!!! YOUR GONNA WAKE MELANIE AND KIRA UP!  
  
Melanie, Kira, Nuru, Manu and Ebo wake up and start crying  
  
Ottah: (takes a lighter and set's a picture of Joey alight)  
  
CM: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! Ottah!  
  
Ottah: (eyes twitch)  
  
CM: GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM!?  
  
KH: Gee maybe it's all the shouting. (still panning Link.)  
  
Blade: (comes in) OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU KILL THE FRUIT! (hacks Link up while eyes twitch)  
  
KT: Maybe.the twitching things genetic.  
  
CM: Maybe.  
  
(somewhere else outside)  
  
Jasmine: (switches to Diana, hums the wedding march, nearly gets run over by a tanker)  
  
Gimli: Yo I got an order here for 17 gallons of liqudatied sugar!  
  
Diana: WELL IT'S NOT MINE! (bonks him over the head with her staff)  
  
Gimli: No body loves me!!!!!!! (runs off)  
  
Blade: (appears) OUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!! IT'S HERE!!!!! IT'S FINALLY HERE!!!!  
  
Diana: What do you need 17 gallons of liqudated sugar for!?  
  
Blade: For deprogramming my new recruits! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Karia-chan: (comes out of the bushes with one of her Yami plushies) HEY! WERE WAS I LAST CHAPTER!?  
  
Blade: You were fighting over Yami with Brittany!  
  
Karia-chan: Oh yeah.fair enough! I'm off to find Malik.  
  
Blade: (glares at Diana)  
  
Diana: Ummm.I'll go with you Karia-Chan!  
  
Blade: My preciousssssssssssssssss.(gets in the tanker and drives off to the back of the main building) HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
(In some little experiment lab thingie, Legolas (the real one not the plushie) and Aragron have been strapped down to a cold metal table)  
  
Legolas: We've been strapped down to a cold metal table.  
  
Aragron: If I could reach my sword, I'd give you such a stabbing!  
  
Legolas: (Sniffles) Don't you like me any more?  
  
Aragron: You told people I lead children into my ginger bread house!1  
  
Legolas: Attack of the 1's! And that was just a lie.  
  
Aragron: Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh....1  
  
Legolas: Another 1!  
  
Aragron: Thanks captain obvious.  
  
Legolas: No problem!  
  
Blade: SHUT UP! (holds up two needles with little tubes attached to the bottom) I'm gonna pump you two so full of sugar, you won't know what mellinna it is never mind who's Mary Sue!  
  
Legolas and Aragron: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MY LOVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Blade: SHADUP! In a matter of..well let's say an hour give or take.you two wouldn't know Mary-Sue if she sat on your head! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Legolas and Aragron: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Legolas: We're going to be put on a sugar rush!  
  
Aragon: Oh for the love of 1!  
  
Ryga and Baku: (are now ten and playing with the twins, yami's grow up fast huh?)  
  
Kira: (pale skinned and has a white dummy)  
  
Melanie: (darker skinned and has a pink dummy)  
  
(KT's kids are as good as gold....CM isn't so lucky)  
  
Nuru: (brown hair with green eyes, sucking on a chibi Yugi dummy)  
  
Manu: (blonde hair and has brown eyes, so like his father! Is pulling lumps out of Mai's hair)  
  
Ebo: (has blonde hair too and has blue eyes, and is drooling all over Treno)  
  
Ottah: ( has blonde hair as well and grey eyes, and is burning the grass.)  
  
CM: Gahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!! Little evil buggers!  
  
Nuru: (drops dummy out of her mouth and looks as if to say, "WTF HAVE I DONE YA OL BIDDY!?")  
  
KT: YAY!!!!!!!! PARRRRRRRRRRRRTYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!  
  
Treno: It's not fair!!!! Why do we have to go to bed early!?  
  
CM: Because it gets somewhat weird later on.  
  
KH: (finishes panning Link) Then you'll have to lock Brittany away too.  
  
CM: I'll let Blade do that.  
  
DMG: Where's Marik gone to!?  
  
CM: Ohhhhhh he went for...(thinks, or tries to at least) ummm some equipment.  
  
DMG: What kinda equipment!?  
  
CM: Dunno, you'll have to ask Zidane.  
  
DMG: Ahhhhhhhh.well.  
  
CM: He's orangising the whole thing.so you can almost be garentied that by the end of the night we'll all be pissed.  
  
Treno: Pissssssssssssssssed.  
  
CM: TRENO!  
  
Treno: What!? (toddles off )  
  
Crystal, Kiara-chan and Jasmine: (beating Link up)  
  
Link: My FAIRIES!!!  
  
Blade: (in the lab) BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Legolas and Aragron: (getting sugared up)  
  
Adiana: (comes in) Hey Blade...got Zidane's toy duck yet?  
  
Blade: I completely forgot! Err.would you take over?  
  
Adiana: Sure.(turns the power up to max) BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Zidane: (watching tv in Blade's room) Nothing like the ooooooooold couch.and the ooooooooold television...  
  
TCACCD: (Quacks)  
  
Zidane: And Blade, you can stop all that bad sneaking a ROUND I have the instints of a cat.  
  
Blade: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww.(comes out from behind the door)  
  
Zidane: You wouldn't go and get me a drink would you? Since you're so brilliant at things like that.  
  
Blade: Ok...hey wait a minute! Your just doing the old, "Flatter stupid Blade so she does all the work while I sit on the ooooooooold couch watching the ooooooooold tv" thingie!  
  
Zidane: HEY, BEING ME AIN'T EASY!  
  
Blade:...........one moment pu-lease...(goes into the closet and comes out wearing a Zidane mask and sits on the couch) Oh yeah, I see what you mean! It's sooooooooooooooo much work being a greasy haired slob!  
  
Zidane: Well at least I don't run around with a Spanish action figure of a wrestler no-one's ever heard of or seen before and smash up the furniture while shouting your own made up Spanish! (Goes in the closet and comes out wearing a Blade mask) OUUUUUUUUU LOOKIE I'M A REJECT OF A GOTH AND I LIKE TO PLAY WITH WRESTLING TOYS! (runs around the room with the toy wrestler while smashing into things)  
  
Blade: I DO NOT GET ON LIKE THAT!!!  
  
Zidane: (hits the toy against the closet) STUPID EH! STUPID EH! STUPID EH!  
  
Blade: (grabs the toy off him) I DO NOT DO THAT YOU STUPID EH!  
  
Zidane: Hey here's an idea.if you think being me is soooooooo easy then you become me and I'll have to be you....the first one to act like themselves for an extended period of time has to be the other one's slave for a whole week.  
  
Blade: Okie dokie arta chewy.  
  
Zidane: It's arta chokie.  
  
Blade: I SAID IT'S ARTA CHEWY! AND WHATEVER I SAY IS RIGHT BECAUSE I'M ZIDANE! (jumps on the couch) oh yeah you gotta go do Diana and the Dark Magicians wedding now Bladieu.  
  
Zidane: Bladieo  
  
Blade: Bladieo.  
  
Zidane: WAIT, WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?  
  
Blade: Blade's the only one here that can marry peeps.so you gotta marry Diana and DM.  
  
Zidane:........Ok.....(walks off) Oh I forgot how to breath, help me remember I'm so stupid!  
  
(In one of the gardens, where the wedding is being held.)  
  
Martin: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
Matthew: (beating his shit in with Marik's baseball bat) FUCK UP YOU ASSHOLE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Marik: Can we play? PLEASE!?  
  
Matthew: OK!  
  
Marik and DMG: KILL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (both take out baseball bats and beat up Martina I mean Martin.)  
  
Matthew, Marik and DMG: (take Martin off to finish the job)  
  
Yami: (slaps his forehead.)  
  
Mokuba: I guess having Matthew for security wasn't such a bad idea after all.  
  
Zidane: (comes around the corner and stands in front of DM and Diana with a bible) Ok let's get this over with, Dark Magician do you ta-  
  
CM: HOLD IT! WHAT'S GOING ON!? Zidane get down from there, Blade's supposed to be doing this!  
  
Zidane: SHUT IT DUCKY! I AM BLADE!  
  
Freya: (folds her arms) You haven't been sniffing Amarants cocane again by any chance?  
  
Zidane: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'VE NEVER DONE ANYTHING LIKE THAT YOU STUPID EH! I'M BLADE NOT ZIDANE!  
  
CM: He's been sniffing it.  
  
Treno: Umm where are KT, KH, Ryou and Bakura?  
  
Mai: They all took sore heads.so there having a lay down.the twins are taking care of the babies with Yugi.  
  
Treno: I'll go help too.(leaves)  
  
CM: ZIDANE STOP BEING SUCH AN ATTENTION SEEKING IDIOT AND GET DOWN FROM THERE!  
  
Zidane: I'M BLADE NOT ZIDANE!!! AND IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP THESE TWO WON'T GET MARRIED!  
  
CM: Oh all right.  
  
Zidane: Ok where was I?  
  
????-???: HELLO!!! MISS ME!? (all glass breaks)  
  
All the girls: MARY-SUE!?  
  
All the guys present: (drool, this includes DM btw!)  
  
Anzu: MARY-SUE!!! YAY!(she's somewhere in between a girl and a boy.don't you agree?)  
  
Zidane: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! MUST NOT ACT LIKE SELF.MUST CONTINUE TO ACT LIKE BLADE.MUST NOT FLIRT! (punches himself in the face)  
  
The guys: (are around Mary Sue like flies around shite.)  
  
CM: (totally pissed) JONOUCHI KATSUYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!! DO YOU WANT TO DIE!?  
  
Joey somehow fights the evil of Mary Sue.  
  
CM: NOW BEG LIKE THE DOG YOU ARE!  
  
Joey: (kneels down with his hands poised like a dogs when it begs and begins yapping.)  
  
Crystal: CM's scary when she's mad.  
  
CM: I'm happy to say that I've learnt at least one thing off Blade that's paid off.  
  
Diana: (crying)  
  
Yami: Which is?  
  
CM: FLASH BACK PLEASE!  
  
(the screen goes all white and blurry)  
  
Blade: Being a dragons great...you wouldn't believe what I save on travel expenses alone! And I can still enjoy the finer things in life...like revenge.  
  
CM: Revenge?  
  
Blade: Listen up, never EVER let men get out of your control, cuz if you do...they accuse you of high treason, and give you one slow and agonising death and then 5000 years later you wake up, realise your soul's been trapped inside a sword, you have one powder puff of a hikari and your stuck in one of the worst places in the world wishing you were in England! And all for what!? Cuz you pushed your good for nothing, rat bastard of a father (who happened to be one of the pharaoh's advisers) into a pit of flesh eating spiders!? And was accused for stabbing your sister in the back with a dagger that had a 17 cm blade!?  
  
(end flashback)  
  
Yami: (nervous laugh)  
  
CM: So apart from learning that my yami was not only a sorceress but a serial killer, I learned that if you let men get out of your control the effects are somewhat...nasty.  
  
Bio Sang: They blamed Blade for that?  
  
Zidane: Yup.  
  
Bio: (shrugs) Well what do you know?  
  
Zidane: (sticks his tonuge out at Bio)  
  
(scene switches to Blade)  
  
Blade: (playing with the CACCD) WHAT!? Go back to the wedding!  
  
(scene switches back to the wedding)  
  
Yugi: (comes with a rocket launcher) PISS OFF, MARY-SUE'S MINE! (blows the other guys away.)  
  
Seto, Yami, Malik, Mokuba and DM: Ouchies.  
  
Mary-Sue: AWWWWWW! MY LITTLE YUGI'S SO STRONG! (skips off with Yugi.)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ (The evil blue screen of death appears)  
  
CM: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Treno: WTF DID YOU DO!?  
  
CM: NOTHING! Errrrrrrrr...press any key to continue...(presses a random key, nothing happens.) Umm...  
  
Treno: Ah frig! (hits the reset button) there!  
  
RUNNING SCAN DISC  
  
Treno: Oh great we'll be here all year!  
  
Alex: SCAN DISC!? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA WE HAVE XP!  
  
CM: (acting Alex) Hahahahahahahahahaha none of your fucking stuff is compatible with XP!  
  
Alex: So?  
  
Treno: (face faults)  
  
(Three weeks later scan disc is finished)  
  
STARTING WINDOWS 98'  
  
CM: FINALLY! Password... Fuzzy flying cupcakes.  
  
Treno: What are you using Blade's password for!?  
  
CM: If I use mine the computer might crash again!  
  
Treno: BUT!  
  
(the wallpaper comes up, which is a pic of the FF IX cast.)  
  
CM: Figures.  
  
Treno: Oh well...  
  
CM: Ok.....(clicks on the fan fic folder and then on...) CM'S SHIT!?  
  
Treno: (snigger)  
  
CM: (clicks on it and all of the AMM, TaDoP, KK and a few other of CM's fics come up) OUUUUUUUUU THAT BITCH!  
  
Treno: (Laughing)  
  
CM: THAT'S IT I'M WRITING A ANZU/YAMI FIC!  
  
Treno: EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: (in the distance) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
Anzu: (in the distance) YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: (in the distance) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! (runs like hell)  
  
Treno: She'll just counter it with a Joey/Mai fic you know.  
  
CM: THEN I'LL MAKE HER WATCH STEPPIN OUT!  
  
Treno: Then she'll make you watch Mysteries of the Ancient Priesthood Language  
  
CM: DAMN IT!  
  
Treno: (shrugs) Just name the folder with Blade's fics "Blade's crap."  
  
CM: YAY!!!!! IDEA!  
  
Treno: Here's another one...GET ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Diana: (still crying)  
  
Zidane: (sweatdrops) I did it! (takes a deep breath) wait that is a good thing...RIGHT!?  
  
CM: (puts Joey's collar on) NOW SIT!  
  
Joey: (sits on all fours)  
  
Seto: CAN WE HURRY UP AND GET THIS DAMN WEDDING OVER!? YUGI'S GOT OUR MARY- SUE!  
  
Yami, Mokuba, DM and Malik: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR MARY-SUE!?  
  
DMG and Marik: What'd we miss?  
  
Mai: For your sanitys sake I won't go into it.  
  
DMG: Ok.  
  
Marik: Sa-na-ty? What's that?  
  
DMG: He's so kawaii isn't he? (glomps Marik)  
  
Zidane: Ok let's...DM GET UP HERE!  
  
DM: (gets up and stands beside Diana, still blubbering over Mary-Sue)  
  
Zidane: Right, Diana you want him?  
  
Diana: (sniff) Yes.  
  
Zidane: And you want her, right DM?  
  
DM: I WANT MARY-SUE!  
  
Yami, Malik Seto and Mokuba: MARY-SUE IS MINE!  
  
Zidane: STUPID EH! (whacks DM across the skull with a sledge hammer) SHADUP ABOUT MARY-SUE! Now SAY YOU'LL MARRY DIANA OR I'LL CRACK YOUR SKULL WIDE OPEN!  
  
DM: (Crying) I'LL MARRY DIANA!  
  
Zidane: Good.right you're both man and wife.you both have my deepest sympathy.  
  
Matthew: (sneaking off with the wedding cake)  
  
Mokuba: HE'S TAKING THE CAKE!!! GET HIM!  
  
Matthew: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! (runs off with the trolley which the cake is on)  
  
Yami: Is it over?  
  
Zidane: Uh huh.  
  
Yami: MARY-SUE I'M COMING! (runs off)  
  
Seto, Malik and Mokuba: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT! (run after him)  
  
(in the lab)  
  
Adiana: Ok.that should be you two done.this evil scientist thing is eaiser than I thought!  
  
Legolas and Aragon: Must kill Mary-Sue......  
  
Legolas: We are sugar powered zombies.  
  
Aragon: Must stab captain obvious 1!  
  
Legolas: Yet another 1.  
  
KT: I was starting to think we weren't going to be in it anymore this chap!  
  
CM: (in the distance) Sorry.  
  
KH: Ok how'd we hear that?  
  
Yugi and Mary-Sue: (skip past)  
  
KH: (pans Bakura)  
  
KT: (pans Ryou)  
  
(A/N this is to knock them out so the aren't affected by Mary-Sue I know you don't wanna pan them but hey...love hurts.)  
  
Treno: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MARY SUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RUN FOR COVER!!!!!!!!!!! (runs off with the kids)  
  
KT and KH: WAIT FOR US!!!!!! (drag Ryou and Bakura off with them)  
  
(five minutes after Diana and DM go off on there honeymoon all the girls and Zidane, Leoglas and Aragon are in a tent, CM and Zidane are wearing general uniforms)  
  
CM: Ok Zidane, since you insist you're Blade, what's the plan?  
  
Zidane: The plan...is to....err...KILL MARY-SUE!  
  
The girls: AYE!  
  
Zidane: So we go out search as a team and KILL!!!!!! HER!!!!!!!!!  
  
(all the girls leave the tent)  
  
Mary-Sue: Now boys, no need to fight over me! But if you REALLY want to, go ahead.  
  
Yami: Ok...AIBOU YOU SELF ABSORBED LITTLE TWERP!  
  
(Seto, Yami, Malik and Mokuba start hacking Yugi to pieces with rusty chainsaws.)  
  
The girls form a ring around the perimeter and move in.  
  
KT: Trust Blade the one time you need her she's not here.  
  
Zidane: I AM HERE!  
  
KH: THEN WHY DON'T YOU TURN INTO A DRAGON, FLY OVER THERE AND GET YOUR YAM YAM BACK!?  
  
Zidane: Err.  
  
CM: Yeah Blade!  
  
Zidane: SHUT IT!!!!!!!!!  
  
Blade: (appears in a puff of smoke) Sounds like someone's acting like themselves for an extended period of time! YOU HAVE TO BE MY SLAVE!  
  
Zidane: I'll only be your slave if you can defeat the un-escapable force of.....(turns chibi) CHIBI BLADE!!! (the others close in)  
  
Blade: (gasp) BUT THAT'S MY CHIBI! WE ONLY AGREED TO SWITCH UNCHIBI VERSIONS OF OURSELVES!  
  
Zidane: OUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M BLADE!  
  
Blade: TWO CAN PLAY AT THIS GAME! (turns chibi) OUUUUUUUU LOOK!!!!!!!!! I'M MONKEY BOY!!!!!! OH THERE'S A GIRL I'M GONNA FLIRT WITH HER! (pulls Zidane's hair) MISS MOST POWERFULLEST HALF DRAGON LADY IN THE ENTIRE WORLD WHOSE NAME IS BLADE, I'M ZIDANE I GOTTA FLIRT WITH YOU CUZ I'M ZIDANE! I LIKE TO KEEP TELLING PEOPLE THAT MY NAME IS ZIDANE!!!  
  
Zidane: (pulling Blade's hair) SHUT UP BEST BANDIT IN THE WORLD GUY!  
  
Blade: (changes to a back to normal and then to a dragon) ZIDANE YOU DOLT, THIS ENDS NOW!  
  
Zidane: (changes back to normal then goes into trance) FINE BY ME YOU OVER GROWN FLUFFY LIZARD!  
  
MEANWHILE!  
  
(The girls have already cut Mary-Sue up into little bite sized pieces and sent those to the shadow realm)  
  
All guys except Marik, Ryou and Bakura who weren't effected: MARY- SUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1!!!!!!!1111111111111111  
  
Legolas and the Legolas plushie army: LOOK AT ALL THE 1'S!!!!!!  
  
Aragon: THAT'S IT!!!!!!!! LEGOLAS YOU'RE THE BIGGEST PONCE I'VE EVER MET!  
  
Legolas: Oh bite me.  
  
Aragon: Blow me!  
  
CM: PARTY!!!!!! ZIDANE!!!!!!!  
  
(Blade by this point has dislocated her jaw (you know the way Boa Constricters do to eat prey bigger than there own head?) and tried to swallow Zidane)  
  
Zidane: (trying to keep Blade's mouth open) I'M A LITTLE BUSY AT THE MOMENT!  
  
CM: BLADE SPIT ZIDANE OUT NOW!  
  
Blade: Why?  
  
CM: IF YOU DON'T I'LL TELL THE AUTHOURESS WHAT YOU DID LAST WEEK!  
  
Blade: (spits Zidane out) NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
CM: Well then.it's (looks at watch) 10:30 pm.shall we begin?  
  
Zidane: Agggggggghhhhhh I'm covered in dragon drool!  
  
Blade: Sorry about that.  
  
CM: (snaps her fingers and Ziddys all clean.)  
  
Zidane: OK ALL OF THE KIDS GO BACK TO THERE ROOMS!!!!!  
  
(Everyone under fifteen (except Brittany for the time being)leaves)  
  
Blade: Ok.now what?  
  
Zidane: Well your too big for a start.  
  
Blade: ...(changes back)  
  
Zidane: OOOOOOkkkkkkkkkkkk.(snaps his fingers and enough booze to make Barney Gumble throw up, appear on all the tables that just conveniently happen to be out) before we start the games how's about a quick game of chuck Anzu?  
  
All: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11  
  
Legolas: MORE 1'S!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All: SHUT UP!!!  
  
Zidane: Ok according to Yugifan all we need to do is chuck her in this river and she'll turn into a guy.  
  
Yugi: I WANNA DO IT!  
  
Yami: NO I WANNA DO IT!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: SHUT UP!!!!! YOU GET TO DO EVERYTHING!!!!  
  
Yami: STUPID LITTLE (goes to chock Yugi, who runs away) GET BACK HERE!  
  
CM: I think Blade should do it.  
  
Blade: Really?  
  
Everyone else: WHY HER!?  
  
CM: Cuz Anzu and Mary-Sue tortured Blade on the road trip!  
  
KT and KH: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeah.....(nervous laugh, back away slowly)  
  
Blade: Ok....(puts on protective gloves and throws Anzu into the river)  
  
Anzu: WHAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! I got all wet!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (but it doesn't turn her into a boy...probably cuz she all ready is one...NO OFENSSE TO ANY GUYS READING THIS!)  
  
Blade: And with that out of the way.  
  
Authoress: FIRST OFF, TRUTH OR DARE!  
  
All: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Yami: But the reason we're here is because we WANTED TO GET AWAY FROM THAT!  
  
Blade: TOUGH SHIT!  
  
Freya: But I thought you said that, if CM did another chapter of TaDoP you'd knock her into the next century?  
  
Blade: I know, I just felt like yelling at the fern head.  
  
Yami: (sniffles)  
  
Blade: (flicks her hair away from her face) Neyh.  
  
CM: Ok, well lets all get in a circle shall we?  
  
(everyone sits in a circle)  
  
CM: Ok.......let's-  
  
Michael: (appears in a puff of smoke) *cough* Here's the dares. (gives CM the dares and disappears in a puff of smoke again)  
  
KT: Who was that?  
  
Blade and CM: My big brother.  
  
CM: WHAT!?  
  
Blade: Well...we are sort of family right!?  
  
CM: I guess.  
  
Zidane: Ok, ok, that's nice, what's the first dare!?  
  
Chester: (runs up) Wait! Here's the truths! (gives them to Blade and runs off)  
  
CM: Who...was that?  
  
Blade: Just an old friend.  
  
KH: Can we PLEASE start already!?  
  
CM: Ok, Yami has to slap Yugi across the face as hard as he possibly can.  
  
Yami and Yugi: WHAT!?  
  
CM: You heard me.  
  
Yugi: B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-but...  
  
Yami: THIS ISN'T FAIR!  
  
The other yami and hikaris: (snickering)  
  
CM: We can wait all night Yami and if you still won't I'll- ummm  
  
Yami: You'll do what!?  
  
CM: I'll-  
  
Blade: She'll say who your one and only was back in Egypt.  
  
Yami: (SCREECH!)  
  
Bakura: Who was it?  
  
Blade: (whispers in his ear)  
  
Bakura: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! (rolls around on the grass)  
  
Blade: (snicker)  
  
Adiana: Right whatever, Yami hurry it up will you!?  
  
Yami: ..........................  
  
Blade: Fine then, IT WAS BI-(Yami covers her mouth)  
  
Yami: OK, OK I'LL DO IT ALL RIGHT!? JUST DON'T TELL THEM!  
  
Yugi: (crying)  
  
Yami: Sorry aibou...(whacks Yugi as hard as he can around the face, which isn't very hard.)  
  
Yugi: That...wasn't too bad.  
  
Marik and Bakura: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA THE PHARAOH CAN'T EVEN HURT HIS HIKARI!  
  
Kairi-chan: Ok, next up?  
  
Crystal: Let's do a truth this time!  
  
Blade: Well then, ok first truth is for Zidane.  
  
Zidane: Mummy.  
  
Blade: Have you EVER chatted up any girls or even had some sort of mini affair since you and Garnet started going serious?  
  
Zidane: Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...............sort of...  
  
Freya: ZIDANE! HOW COULD YOU!?  
  
Zidane: What do you care!? Besides, I bet Frately doesn't know about all the guys you've been with since he left!  
  
Freya: YOU DAMN MONKEY!  
  
Zidane: YA BIG RAT! (both start fighting)  
  
CM: Ok, next dare, for...KT!  
  
KT: BITCH!  
  
CM: (starts crying)  
  
Joey: (takes the dare cards off CM) Let's see here.....you have to stay away from Ryou the rest of the party.  
  
KT: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVIL!!!!!!!!!!!! DOUBLE BITCH!  
  
CM: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
KT: (storms off to the other side of the circle, away from Ryou.)  
  
Blade: Look on the bright side Chi Mo, if Jasmine were here and it was her dare to stay away from Yugi, she would've said something a LOT worse.  
  
DMG: She can get REAL scary when you try to keep her from Yugi.  
  
Marik: Better keep the fact that Saturn got bored with Yami a secret then!  
  
Blade: Uh huh.  
  
CM: (stops crying) Ok then.  
  
Blade: Right, next truth, for Chi Mo.  
  
CM: Oh no.  
  
Blade: Is it true that you bought those green contact lenses and want to grow your hair as long as mine so you'll look more like Aeris because you fancy Cloud more than you do Jonouchi?  
  
Joey: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!???  
  
CM: NO WAY! Besides you know why I got them! I HATE HAVING BLUE EYES AND YOU THOUGHT I WAS TEA!  
  
Blade: Well you have to admit, you did resemble her.  
  
CM: I DIDN'T! MY HAIR ISN'T THAT SHORT! IT'S HALF AS LONG AS YOURS! Plus it's not as dark.  
  
Blade: I was kidding! Relax.  
  
CM: Ok then, next dare, for Marik and DMG!  
  
Marik: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DMG: I like the sound of it so far.  
  
CM: You and DMG have to have a moment, all soppy type.  
  
Marik and DMG:...fair enough.  
  
CM: (a spot light appears a little to the left of the group) Ok go on under the spot light.  
  
They both go under the spotlight and Marik takes DMG's hands.  
  
CM: You have to stutter as well Marik!  
  
Marik: WHAT!?  
  
CM: It has to be REALLY soppy!  
  
DMG: (GROAN.)  
  
Marik: Fine, I can do soppy. I think. Ok right. Here we go...  
  
DMG: If you did it some time before you grew a beard it'd be nice.  
  
Marik: (clears his throat) D-DMG?  
  
DMG: (flutters her eyelashes) Yes?  
  
{A/N CM: Oh dear God, DMG's gonna kill me. Blade: (holding in a bout of laughter) Well what did you expect!?.}  
  
Marik: W-we've k-known each o-other for a long t-time now and...  
  
DMG: What is it sugar?  
  
DMY: (in her soul room laughing her ass off)  
  
Marik: A-and I-I-I-I-I just wanted to say that  
  
DMG: Yes?  
  
Marik: I l-love you!  
  
DMG: I LOVE YOU TOO!  
  
(both glomp each other)  
  
Malik: Whoa, I didn't think they had it in them to do something soppy!  
  
DMG: (glares at CM) Wait to I get my hands on you after this, I'll rip you apart.  
  
CM: AH! (hides behind Blade)  
  
Blade: Ok next truth, for Mai.  
  
Mai: Help me.  
  
Blade: Have you EVER worn jeans?  
  
Mai: Yes.  
  
All: Really!?  
  
Mai: Well of course! The director just likes me in a skirt, that's all.  
  
CM: Ok then, next dare, for......Brittany and Kaira-Chan, you have to resolve, in a civil way mind you, which one of you is more deserving of Yami's love.  
  
Kaira-Chan and Brittany: (glare at each other before going in for the kill.)  
  
Brittany: HE'S MINE!!!!!!!! GAHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Kaira-Chan: YOU'RE A TEN YEAR OLD, WHAT CHANCE DO YOU THINK YOU HAVE WITH A PHARAOH!? HE'S MINE!  
  
Both: DIE BITCH!  
  
CM: Oh well.  
  
Blade: Next up, a truth for Yugi!  
  
Yugi:...........  
  
Blade: Have you ever cheated on a girl-friend before?  
  
Yugi: Emmmmm..............  
  
Adiana: Who wrote these anyway!?  
  
CM: Aquintencies of mine.  
  
Blade: You mean your cousin and the two freaks?  
  
CM: Yup.  
  
Blade: Anyway Yugi, have you?  
  
Yami: He ha-  
  
Yugi: SHUT UP!  
  
Blade: You HAVE to answer Yugi.  
  
Yugi: OK! OK! OK! I went out with Saturn when she got bored with Yami, ok!?  
  
Blade: Awwwwwww the two shrimps.  
  
Yugi: You aren't exactly tall yourself.  
  
Blade: What you see now, but in reality I'm a 18ft high, 43ft long dragon with a 86ft wingspan! Not too shabby when it comes to size if I may say so myself.  
  
Yami: I liked you better when you couldn't talk.  
  
Blade: Hmph.  
  
CM:???  
  
Seto: I agree, she was much sweeter.  
  
Blade: SHADDUP YOU STUPID EH'S! (whacks them with a paper fan)  
  
CM: Ok, well whatever...let's see, next dare. Oh no, another one that's going to get me beaten up...  
  
All: ?  
  
CM: Adiana has to get drunk and belly dance for Hojo.  
  
Adiana: WHAT!?  
  
CM: Could be worse.  
  
Adiana: HOW EXACTLY!?  
  
CM: I do not...know.  
  
All: (anime fall)  
  
CM: Ok then I won't make you do it...Freya can take your place, but you'll have to take her dare ok?  
  
Adiana: Whatever.  
  
Squall: BASTARD!  
  
Adiana: THAT'S IT! (Chases Squall with a butchers knife) GET BACK HERE YOU (Censoring this part out)  
  
CM: Freya!  
  
Freya: (stabbing Zidane with the Dragons Hair) WHAT!?  
  
CM: You have to get drunk and belly dance for Hojo. Tom Ato, bring out the strongest you've got!  
  
Tom: Yes miss. (brings out a mircosopic bottle)  
  
CM: Come on Freya, it's not like we're asking you to drink a giant bottle!  
  
Freya: Well ok....  
  
CM: Here you go.  
  
Freya: (takes the bottle, drinks it and nearly passes out.) Whoa...that stuff sure is...  
  
CM: Strong?  
  
Freya: Give me some more...  
  
CM: Sorry can't, the stuff is TOO strong.  
  
Freya: I SAID GIVE IT TO ME!!!!!!!!  
  
CM: Geez, alright, but if you cause any trouble, we'll have to tie you up. Tom Ato!  
  
Tom: Yes miss. (hands Freya a slightly bigger bottle.)  
  
Freya: This is what I've been missing out on all my life!? This is the best thing I ever *hic* drank!  
  
CM: Slow down, ok now you must dance with Hojo.  
  
(Hojo appears)  
  
Freya: Who?  
  
CM: HOJO!  
  
Freya: (grabs CM by the collar.) WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?  
  
CM: Tom Ato!  
  
Freya: Ketchup?  
  
Tom: Why do people always make fun of me!? (runs off)  
  
CM: Freya, let me go!  
  
Freya: GIMMIE SOME MORE!  
  
CM: Only if you complete the dare!  
  
Freya: Dare?  
  
CM: DANCE FOR HOJO YOU IDIOT!  
  
Hojo: Come on, dance!  
  
Freya: Is'at Hojo? Isn't arms growing out of your back and feelers growing out of your head a little odd?  
  
Hojo: How dare YOU!?  
  
Freya: SHADDUP! (falls asleep)  
  
Blade: Ok, well first off, (sends Hojo through a time gate.) and now the next truth, for Seto.  
  
Seto: Oh great.  
  
Blade: Did you ever back in Egypt get...oh gross...busy with the pharaohs wife?  
  
Seto: (turns several shades of green before running off into the woods to be sick.)  
  
KH: I take it that's a no, huh?  
  
CM: Next dare! For KH!  
  
KH: Eep.  
  
CM: You gotta squeal your mans nickname before huggleing him almost to death.  
  
KH: Ok......I guess. SNOWBALL!!!!!!!!!!!!! (huggles Bakura almost to death.)  
  
Bakura: MY SPLEEN!  
  
Blade: Right, ok then next up Ryou. Out of the entire cast of YGO (apart from the obvious Anzu) who can you not stand, who gets on your nerves SO much you just wanna hack them up into little tiny pieces and feed them to little baby sharks?  
  
Ryou: Ummmmm....(mumbles something)  
  
All: What?  
  
Ryou: (mumbles it again)  
  
Bakura: For crying out loud, just say it already!  
  
Ryou: Fine then! YUGI!  
  
Yugi: (Is shocked) What!?  
  
All: (gasp)  
  
Ryou: You are such a little twerp! And people actully think your sweeter than me!? EVERYONE'S ALWAYS SAYING HOW YUGI'S THE PERFECT FRIEND! WELL WHAT ABOUT ME!? I'M 100 TIMES BETTER THAN YOU IN EVERY WAY!  
  
KT: GO HUNNY BUNNY! GO!  
  
Ryou: (gasping for breath)  
  
Yugi: (starts crying)  
  
CM: Whoa that was nasty! And it came from Ryou!  
  
Mai: Imagine.  
  
Crystal: Imagine what?  
  
Mai: I didn't mean it like that.  
  
CM: Ok, next up. Crystal.  
  
Crystal: WHOO HOO!  
  
CM: You have to join in the fight with Britanny and Kaira-Chan.  
  
Crystal: OK! (joins in the fight.)  
  
Blade: Mokuba, you next.  
  
Mokuba: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Blade: Have you ever worn a dress?  
  
Mokuba:...............I'd be lying if I said I hadn't.  
  
Blade: This is excluding the time when you switched places with princess Adina.  
  
Mokuba: WHAT!!?? WAIT-  
  
CM: Next! It was meant for Freya, but now it's Adiana's dare, ok Adiana you have to kill Queen Bhrane.  
  
Adiana: Ok.  
  
Bhrane: (appears) WHAT AM I DOING OUT HERE!? EWWWWWWWW! NATURE!  
  
Adiana: (picks up Freya's Dragon Hair (it's a spear btw) and impales Bhrane on it.) There, happy?  
  
CM: Very much so, thanks.  
  
Blade: Right, next a truth for Joey, have you ever actually during the making of the series or at any other time been attracted to Mai?  
  
Joey: NO WAY!  
  
Mai: Like he would ever have a chance anyway.  
  
CM: Good puppy. A dare up for Malik! Let's see how many ginger bread men you can eat!  
  
(after an hour)  
  
Malik: Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhgggggggggggggggggg no more I can't handle any-more...  
  
CM: Well done, you got 97.  
  
Malik: EEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwwwww.  
  
Blade: Ok next, ummmmm...we need Jasmine for this.  
  
CM: But her yami's in the middle of...err, we can't disturb them.  
  
Blade: Very well then. (crumbles up the last truth)  
  
CM: One more left, (doesn't have the gumption to look at it first) who HASN'T gone yet?  
  
Blade:...........................  
  
CM: I wonder (goes to check, but Blade lunges forward and tries to grab it off her) BLADE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?  
  
Blade: Give me the paper Hikari.  
  
CM: Oh I see....hahahahahahaha! Zidane hold her back while I read this!  
  
Zidane: (holds Blade back)  
  
Blade: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
CM: Ouuuuuuuuu. We have to see what you did in Egypt.  
  
Blade: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
(the screen starts to go white and blurry and shows a room in Yami's palace, Blade's already been here 7 years.)  
  
Pharaoh: Your dreams are in bad taste.  
  
Nanaki: (Blade's Egyptian name) *telapaty* Please forgive me Pharaoh if I have angered you by showing my dream with out your permission. But you must understand one thing, if you kill the tomb robber, bad as he may be, it will only cause you more grief in the long run.  
  
Pharaoh: What are you jabbering on about now Kanaki? Your visions of the future are becoming more and more inaccurate all the time.  
  
Nanaki: Please, listen! You should be more concerned about those who pretend to be loyal to you! Heishin and Seto are two you need to be especially careful of.  
  
Pharaoh: Stop talking such nonsense! If not for me you would be long dead, after all (bends down and takes a few strands of her EXTREMLY long hair *it was about 4 times longer back then, and even now it's down to her waist, WASN'T IT LONG OR WHAT!?*) how can a deaf, blind, mute possibly defend themselves? Even if they USED to have the power to foretell the future.  
  
(flash back ends)  
  
Mai: Whoa, Blade used to say please.  
  
CM: Yami I had no idea what a bastard you really are! HOW DARE YOU TREAT MY YAMI LIKE THAT!? (tries to beat him up and fails miserably.)  
  
KH: I don't ever remember seeing you, or hearing that the pharaoh had a fortune-teller.  
  
Blade: As far as I knew he kept me in a very small room and only he and my sister were allowed to see me. Strange as it may sound I actually valued the little human company I got back then.  
  
Zidane: (crying) That's so sad! (sniffles) Wait, didn't Yami call you a death, blind, mute? So how the hell do you have all your senses now?  
  
Blade: I won't go into any major detail, but I was 'born' a death, blind mute. When the pharaoh blamed me on his wife's death and had me killed, it triggered my ascendsion and becoming a dragon gave me all seven senses.  
  
All: Seven!?  
  
Blade: Dragons have seven.  
  
CM: Cool. (goes back trying to beat Yami up)  
  
Yami: Will you quit it squirt? (flicks CM in-between the eyes.)  
  
CM: OUCH!!!!!!! HEY! I'M TALLER THAN YOU! Puppy are you going to stand there after what he just did!?  
  
Joey: Oh! Right, YOU'RE GOING DOWN YAMI! (tackles Yami)  
  
CM: (sighs) My hero.  
  
Bakura: ENOUGH TALK!!!!! LET THE BOOZING BEGIN!  
  
KT: WAIT! If we start boozing now, we won't be able to play laser tag!  
  
CM: Blade and me will sit this one out, those things give us a headache.  
  
Blade: Em hmm.  
  
KT: Ok! (gives everyone but Yugi, Kaira-Chan, Brittany, Crystal and Freya a laser) first one to hit Yugi wins! Ok Yugi, we'll give you a 30 head start!  
  
Yugi: (screeches like a little girl and runs off into the woods)  
  
KT: OK AFTER HIM!  
  
Zidane: So much for a 30-second head start. (runs off with the others)  
  
Freya: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ *hic* ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZz  
  
Kaira-Chan, Brittany and Crystal: (rolling around on the floor killing each other.)  
  
(five minutes later)  
  
CM: Hmm...Yugi must be faster than I thought.  
  
Blade: (as a dragon.) It seems so.  
  
Yugi: (runs out of the woods, and his face is all swollen up)  
  
CM: GROSS!  
  
Yugi: DMG GOT ME! (runs around in a blind panic.)  
  
DMG: (runs out of the woods too) Miss me Yugi!? (shoots him in the face again)  
  
Yugi: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Blade: I think Yugi's had enough today.  
  
DMG: Awwwwwww come on!  
  
Blade: (growls) I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!  
  
DMG: On second thought. You're right I guess. (puts the laser down.)  
  
Freya: Ouu.....*hic* someone is in a bad mood!  
  
(everyone comes out of the bushes)  
  
Bakura: Can we get drunk now!?  
  
CM: Sure.  
  
(five minutes later.)  
  
CM: (after one beer) Well that my quota over!  
  
Blade: (hasn't had anything) Yeah whatever.  
  
Squall: BASTARD!!!  
  
All: FUCK OFF SQUALL!  
  
Squall: (runs off crying)  
  
Zidane: Ok let's start the first game!!! Hour of Power!  
  
Bakura: HA!!!!!!!!! I'VE NEVER BEEN BEATEN AT THIS GAME BEFORE!!!!!!!  
  
CM: Ok...(takes out the rules) The hour of power does not necessarily need to begin at the top or bottom of an hour. To partake in this journey all of the players involved need a shot glass, a ready supply of beer and a watch or clock with a second hand. To begin this game everyone opens a beer and pours a shot. An official time keeper, that'll be me, gives the mark and everyone drinks their shot of beer. Afterwards everyone fills their shot glass and prepares for the next minute. As soon as sixty seconds have passed then everyone does their second shot of beer. Everyone involved in this spectacle continues drinking one shot of beer, every minute for the next hour. This may not seen like a lot, however, this comes out to drinking 7 1/2 beers in an hour. This is quite a feat for even the most hardy of drinkers. This game is not for the faint of heart of stomach. All participants are prohibited from going to the bathroom for the entire duration. If they attempt to then they are disqualified and must be severly punished. There is no need to break any bones, but there're sure (whoever made the game up) that we can handle it!  
  
Bakura: I KNOW ALL THAT ALL READY!  
  
Kaira chan: Yes but we didn't.  
  
Zidane: RIGHT! *hic* CM's the time keeper! Everyone else, get a shot!  
  
CM: OKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BEGIN!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(half an hour later, only KH, Bakura, Marik, DMG and Yugi are still going)  
  
Everyone else: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.  
  
CM: Ok another one!  
  
(after 57 minutes)  
  
DMG: Ohhhhhhhhh..(falls on top of Marik) Hello....  
  
Marik: Nice landing...heh, heh...  
  
(only Yugi and Bakura left)  
  
Bakura: Ugh...  
  
Yugi: Bud...  
  
(At 59: 55)  
  
Bakura: (about to collapse, sends Yugi to the shadow realm) I WON!!!!! (collapses)  
  
Zidane: (pulls himself off the ground) Time for *hic* the next game!  
  
All: (groan and Yugi comes back from the shadow realm)  
  
CM: Ok next game isssssssssssss......Smile! Here's how to play: There is nothing in this world quite like a smile. Warm and inviting, it can be as much a window to the soul as the deepest blue eyes or the most heartfelt of words. When you smile you are saying I love you. You are projecting the elegance of the human spirit. On the other hand, you may simply be, shall we say, aroused.  
  
Blade: I'll never smile again...  
  
Zidane: (rolls his eyes) Like you've ever smiled before *HIC* anyway!  
  
CM: AHEM! As I was saying, that having been said, we present for your enjoyment "Smile", a game which, if nothing else, aims to please. Blah blah blah...OH! Here we go! Six to ten men and woman, more or less evenly divided by gender, should seat themselves around a table large enough to comfortably seat all participants. Drape a heavy tablecloth over the table with ample enough fabric to reach the fabric on all sides. Be sure everyone is well lubricated and in easy reach of the beverage of their choice. You are essentially ready to begin at this point. Each player should...DROP THERE PANTS AND SUCH TO THEIR ANKLES!?  
  
All: O.O!?  
  
CM: Making them not only a bit exposed but unable to flee without much fanfare and great difficulty. At this point, players should pass a dice from left to right in the hopes of, or in fear of in some cases rolling a six. Once a six is rolled, the player responsible must drop to the floor beneath the table, shielded from view, and "do as they wish". The object of their "doings" is to make of the players above crack a smile. Everything goes. Once a player smiles, and we mean a real honest to Mary, Joseph and the baby Jesus smile, the player below may return to their chair. The "smiler" must consume the contents of one entire beverage (one full beer, a full glass of wine etc.), and the rolling continues right of the player just returned from fondling duties. Ummmmm well this games somewhat...different?  
  
Blade: There's over ten of us so I call that, I AM NOT PLAYING!  
  
Freya: I'll *hic* excuse me, sit this one out too.  
  
Zidane: ME TOO!  
  
CM: Ok I'll decide who's playing! Yami, Yugi, Ryou, Bakura, Katy, Kathy, Kaira-Chan, Adiana, DMG and Marik.  
  
Seto, Mai, Malik, Mokuba and Joey: PHEW!  
  
CM: (puts the cloth over one of the tables) Ok you guys, ready?  
  
Everyone who is gonna play: YES!  
  
CM: Ok well we'll go for a walk...while you guys get on with it.  
  
Marik: I wanna roll first! (rolls a six) YAY!!!!!! (dives under the table)  
  
DMG: That was fast...(starts smiling, then giggling and then goes into hysterics)  
  
Marik: (pops back up laughing)  
  
DMG: (starts drinking one pink of beer)  
  
Bakura: Ok my turn! (rolls and gets a six) Well what do ya *hic* know! (dives under the table)  
  
Kathy: ^_^;; HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!! (starts drinking a beer)  
  
Bakura: ^_^ (pops up and gives the dice to Ryou)  
  
Ryou: Okkkkkkk...(rolls a six)...?  
  
Yami: _;; There's no way!  
  
Katy: 3 6's in a row is just a bit TOO much!  
  
Adiana: It wouldn't happen to be Zidane's die would it!?  
  
Karia-Chan: Yeah...so?  
  
Adiana: (rolls it and gets a 6) This thing is fixed!  
  
Katy: Trust Zidane...  
  
(meanwhile)  
  
Zidane: (sniggering to himself)  
  
Blade: (hits him with a paper fan) WILL YOU QUIT THAT!?  
  
Mai: Yeah, you git!  
  
Seto: (snigger)  
  
Mokuba: STOP IT SETO, YOU'RE SCARING ME!  
  
Seto: You damn cry baby!  
  
Mokuba: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Blade: (looks around) Wait a damn minute...where'd my hikari go!?  
  
Freya: Joseph is also missing.  
  
Zidane: Well it doesn't take a genius to figure out we're they've gone.  
  
Blade: ¬_¬;; (walks off)  
  
Mai: Yuck...(follows Blade, Freya and Zidane.)  
  
Mokuba: WHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: SHUT UP YOU STUPID BRAT!  
  
Mokuba: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! SHUT UP AND I'LL BUY YOU A PONY WHEN WE GET HOME!  
  
Mokuba: (stops crying) Yay! Hey....where'd everyone go!?  
  
Seto: HUH!? AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! We're lost!  
  
Mokuba: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(off somewhere else)  
  
CM: Where'd they go!? PUPPY!!!!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU!? I cant fight my way out of a paper bag and these woods are full of bloody great big...(notices a tower in the distance) hey...that didn't used to be there!  
  
(Zidane and the others are already in the tower)  
  
Blade: ZIDANE YOU RAT BASTARD!!! GIVE THAT BACK! (chases Zidane down one of the corriders)  
  
Zidane: HAHA!  
  
Freya: Both of you stop!  
  
Malik: I don't think they heard you...  
  
Mai: I don't think they care...  
  
Freya: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh...then to hell with them! I'm going back because there's bound to be some sort of trap or boss monster or some damn thing in here!  
  
Mai: Good point, I'll go with you!  
  
Freya: (walks out with Mai and Malik following)  
  
Zidane runs into a small room at the end of the corridor and stops dead in his tracks, Blade catches up, grabs her sword back and gets a real eire feeling. The door behind them shuts by itself and scary music starts to play.  
  
Zidane: V___V;; I DON'T LIKE THIS!  
  
Blade: That music's creeping me out...it's like something out of Silent Hill! Zidane?  
  
Zidane: Yeah?  
  
Blade: (terrified) Hold me.  
  
Zidane: (terrified too.) Only if you hold me.  
  
Both: (hold on to each-other, and Kuja's teleportation thing brings them back to where the others are.)  
  
Kuja: RIGHT! Now that we're all here! WHO'S IDEA WAS THIS!?  
  
All: (point to Zidane)  
  
Kuja: WHY AM I NOT SURPRISED!?  
  
Zidane: Neyh.  
  
????: ZIDANE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Treno: Vivi?  
  
Vivi: (comes out of the bushes totally exhausted) IT'S EIKO!  
  
Zidane: (rolls his eyes) Now what's she gotten into!?  
  
Vivi: No it was her!  
  
CM: It was her what?  
  
Vivi: SHE SUMMONED THE EVIL ANIME CHARACTER EATING THINGIE!  
  
All: WHAT!?  
  
TEACET: (comes into the clearing with Eiko on it's back)  
  
Eiko: ZIDANE MY LOVE, IT'S BEEN SO LONG!  
  
Zidane: For me it wasn't long enough...  
  
Eiko: WHAT!? YOU STUPID PIG!  
  
Zidane: Hey, WAIT A MINUTE! IT'S YOUR FAULT GARNET'S DEAD!  
  
Eiko: Well duh! I needed her out of the picture! I didn't mean for it to kill all those other people...but hey.  
  
All: YOU BITCH EIKO!  
  
Eiko: Now your gonna get it! FLUFFY ATTACK WITH YOUR SPORES!  
  
Zidane: YOU NAMED THAT THING FLUFFY!?  
  
Eiko: Shut up you insensitive prick!  
  
Fluffy: (uses its spore attack and everyone falls asleep.)  
  
Kuja: Can I have the pink one Garland? (snore)  
  
Eiko: HA! (stuffs them all in a large crate.)  
  
TEACET: (knocks Eiko out, stuffs her in the crate, seals it and mails it to the Forgotten Continent.)  
  
THE END  
  
Aki: WHAT! This' ending already?  
  
CM: (looks at the, THE END sign) Well that's what those words usually mean!  
  
Aki: But things were just starting to get interesting!  
  
CM: Well, come on folks, let's do this "ending" thing.  
  
Aki: Roll the credits! While that's going on...let's...  
  
Hanna's voice: Do a slide show!  
  
Aki: Okkkkkkkkkkkkkk.how'd we hear that!!!???  
  
CM: Okay! Let the ultimate slide show begin!  
  
Aki: First, let's see a close up of Leene square!  
  
(a guy completely covered in armour walks out in front of the two)  
  
CM: There's the Steel Runner.  
  
Aki: I've never understood why anyone would want to run for 3 hours at a stretch.  
  
CM: Forget that! Can you imagine what the inside of that amour must smell like?  
  
Aki: What a lovely thought, CM. Let's get on with the show OKAY!?  
  
CM: Next let's visit Guardia castle.  
  
(The steel runner runs off and another less amour clad soldier appears)  
  
Aki: Goodness! VERY nice scenery!  
  
CM: But of course, my dear!  
  
Aki: I guess you never took a shot at him, right? HEY didn't he just wink at me there!?  
  
CM: RELAX Aki!!!  
  
(The soldier leaves and a lawyer type person appears)  
  
Aki: Hey it's Pierre!  
  
CM: Wouldn't want anything to do with someone like HIM. Too shifty.he should be put on trail!  
  
Aki: Come on, CM! Live a little! Let your hair down! Get crazy!!!  
  
CM: Yeah thanks, AKI. I'll take that under advisement!!!  
  
(Pierre disappears and a guy with a motor bike attatched to him appears)  
  
CM: Theeeeeeeeeeeeere's Johnny (NOT Johnny Steps).Mr Speed himself!  
  
Aki: Someone ought to tell him to take a permanent pit stop. Look at that hair!  
  
CM: Hey check it out! He's really a tricycle! Pass him!  
  
Aki: Try again when you learn to RIDE.  
  
CM: .........  
  
(Johnny disappears and is replaced by ANOTHER knight)  
  
CM: Hey there's that stuffed-shirt, Cyrus!  
  
Aki: He IS pretty handsome, though.  
  
CM: But where does he buy his clothes?  
  
Aki: Hey did you hear? He plucks his eyebrows!  
  
CM: You've got to be joking!  
  
(Cyrus disappears and is replaced by a traveler type person)  
  
Aki: Hi Toma! Now he's definitely my type!  
  
CM: He's just a flake.  
  
Aki: .......Probably has a dozen girlfriends.  
  
(Toma is replaced by a cave-man.)  
  
Aki: What about him? That Kino guy?  
  
CM: Total Neanderthal! Throw him a bone!  
  
Aki: But he's honest. That's kind of attractive.  
  
CM: He walks like a DUCK!!!  
  
Aki: Well he'll never hurt anyone...  
  
CM: He's really very gentle, isn't he?  
  
(Kino disappears and Blade comes running up)  
  
Blade: What ARE you two doing!? I thought you said something about a nice little slide show?  
  
CM: Blade!  
  
Aki: So we got a little carried away!  
  
Blade: A little? No one has a bloody clue what you two are talking about!  
  
Both: Sorry.  
  
CM: Well now, where do we go?  
  
Aki: Some place fun!  
  
Blade: How about going HOME!?  
  
Aki: Didn't I just say, "Some place fun!"!?  
  
CM: Let's go toooooooooooooo JHOTO!  
  
Aki: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (runs off)  
  
Blade and CM: (laugh)  
  
CM: Seriously though were will we go?  
  
Blade: (folds arms) Hmm...how about a sequel to Kamp Kuja?  
  
CM: Well...Hey I know! How about, "I'M AN ANIME CHARACTER, GET ME OUTTA HERE!"?  
  
Blade: Original hikari...original.  
  
CM: Then...what about trying to do a serious fic?  
  
Blade: Are you capable of doing something like that?  
  
CM: I dunno...wait I already have done one!  
  
Blade: But Hikari, IT'S FF VII!  
  
Cloud: And WHAT is wrong with FF VII!?  
  
CM: Nothing!  
  
Blade: Besides none of us liked it! You kept torturing Vincent!!!  
  
CM: The male you...  
  
Vincent: PARDON!?  
  
Blade: !?  
  
CM: Oops...(Sends them both to Terra, ahhhhhhh the powers of an authoress) Ok...well what do you guys think? Should I try something serious for a change? Or a sequel to KK or...should I remove all my stories, change my name and move to Alaska? My fate is in your hands! Errrr....  
  
Yugi: I don't think this is such a good idea! (is killed by a swarm of rabid fangirls)  
  
Blade: See you in the sequel! You know this whole thing makes ...NO sense! 


End file.
